When Two Hearts Get Together!
by mobsam01
Summary: Jason and Sam are finding their way together, they have something to fight for and what a fight it will be! Chapter 9 is up I hope you enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT!:
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

03DR-P Pg. 1

Jason and Sam 

Chapter One: The Beginning.

" I am so ready to have this baby, hold her, read to her and see her little fingers and toes." Sam said to Jason on their way to the Dr. office for her last ultrasound.

" I am so glad that you are so excited to have the baby! I know how you feel, I am getting anxious too!" Jason said.

" I know that I have been awful during this pregnancy but I have really loved being pregnant and now I am ready to be a mom."

Jason was smiling at Sam knowing that she was so excited about having the baby and he was excited to have a family with her. He was so in love with her but he knew that there was no way for that to work out because of Sonny. Sonny was the father of the baby that Sam was carrying but he was going to raise the baby as his own. He was going to be a father in a few days and that was a great feeling, he was scared but he didn't want Sam to know that.

"Jason can you hear me?" Sam said to Jason as she was getting up to go into the ultrasound room.

"Yes, are we ready?"

"Yes lets go so we can see the last ultrasound !"

"Everything looks good, she is already head down, it should be anytime now. But if you have not had her by Friday then we will induce. Someone will call you in a couple hours with the information on what time to be here if it comes down to me inducing the labor.", Dr. Weathers said.

"So there is nothing to worry about, she is growing normally?", Jason asked.

"Yes she is perfect!" Dr. Weathers answered.

"Now Sam you need to avoid all stress and try to relax and let the father worry about the last minute baby supplies, you just get plenty of rest and fluids." Dr. Weathers advised.

"She will not lift a finger as long as I am around." Jason said.

" As long as Jason is around, I want have to do anything he want let me." Sam said looking at Jason.

"Well it is nice that you have someone to look out for you as Jason does. Sam you are free to go and we will call you later on today with the information on the inducing. Just remember take it easy." Dr. Weathers said as she was walking out the door.

"See Jason everything is fine and we are going to see our little girl soon." Sam said, rubbing her belly.

"Here let me get the door for you." Jason said.

Sam and Jason had just got home when there was a knock on the door.

" Jason is Sam here?" Sonny said.

"Yeah she right here, I just getting ready to go get us some take out."

" Sam I need to talk to you and Jason."

"Ok come in." Sam said as she stood up.

"Well I think you both should be here for this and you both need to hear me out. Kristina has to have a bone marrow and everyone has been tested and no one matches. So the Dr.'s seem to think that maybe your baby, our baby might be a donor. They don't have to take anything from the baby just the Stem Cells from the cord. But we will have to induce right now." Explained Sonny.

"Induced right now, I know that I am right here on my due date but what are the risks?" Sam said with a worried a look on her face.

" Well the baby has a ninety-five percent chance of everything going good, no complication." Sonny said.

" Ninety-Five Percent!" Sam said with doubt in her voice.

"Jason what do you think?" Sam asked Jason.

" Well Sam this is really yours and Sonny's decision. " Jason said even though he didn't want to induce her labor.

"Jason you have just as much right to make this decision as me or Sonny." Sam said hoping that he would say that it would be to much of a risk to induce.

" Well Sam I don't want to do anything to harm you or my baby, but the chance is only five percent and I know that still seems like a lot but I will have the best surgical team doing the surgery and you will have nothing to worry about." Sonny told Sam.

"I know that you don't want to harm this baby, but 5 percent is too much." Sam answered back.

"Sonny I see your point, but how long do we have to make this decision because this is a baby we are talking about and it is Sam's and your child. I can see that you want to do everything in your power to save Kristina and I know you don't want to put this baby at harm's way but I personally think that it is too big of a risk." Jason said.

Sam was so glad to hear Jason say that, that it was to much of a risk to induce, but then again was she being selfish, letting someone else's child die because she didn't want to take a 5 percent chance.

"Sam I think you need to think on this and I will check in on you later before I go back to the hospital to see Kristina and whatever you decide is going to be the right decision, you have to keep our baby safe and you will make the best choice for our baby." Sonny said as he walked out the door.

"Jason, am I being selfish because I don't want to induce.", Sam asked Jason.

"I don't think you are being selfish I think you are being a mother and that means that you have to make decisions based on what is good for your baby.", Replied Jason.

Sam stood there looking at Jason so glad to know that Jason is on her side. She knew that she loved him, but she could not tell him that because he would never love her back because of Sonny. But he is going to be the father of her baby and for now she can handle that.

"Jason, can you do me favor and call the Dr and ask about the risks to the baby if we induce, I want to help Kristina but I don't want to endanger my baby."

"Yeah I will call her right now, but do you want me to get me something to eat first?"

" No I think I will go to the kitchen and cook something."

" No, you cook I will call the Dr. and then I will go get you something to eat at Kelly's" Jason said as he was stopping Sam from going to the kitchen.

" Yes I need to speak with Dr. Weathers, this is Jason Morgan."

"Dr. Weathers, Sonny has just came and talked to us about inducing labor on Sam and the baby and we was wondering if you think that it is safe for Sam and the baby?"

"Yes I understand"

Jason hung the phone up, he was thinking to himself that Sam and the baby was more important to him than anyone in this world, he loved her and the baby more than he ever thought he would. When Sam first came into his life he thought she was a nuisance and he tried to pay her to leave town, but now he knew that he could not live without her and that was the truth, now if he could only tell her that.

" Jason what did the Dr. say about inducing my labor?" Sam asked.

Jason looked at Sam and said, " She said that it is a five percent chance, but you are thirty-six weeks and that is a safe time to deliver." Jason answered.

Sam was sitting there letting the information sink in and Jason had came and sit down beside her and was holding her hand, she knew that whatever decision she made he was going to support her no matter what. She wanted to look into his beautiful blue eyes and tell him that she was so in love with him, but how could she he would just laugh at her and say it was hormones and that she was just confuse. She will keep her secret for a little while longer.

"Sam are you ok?" Jason asked worried.

Yeah I am fine, I guess I have made my decision and I will induced my labor to save Kristina, I hope that I am making the right decision. Jason will you tell me that I am making the right choice." Sam asked with doubt in her voice.

Jason was holding her hand and then he hugged her and told her that she had to do what was best for her and the baby that no one would blame her for not inducing the labor.

"Knock, knock!!!"

"Who could that be?" Jason said as he got up to go to the door.

"Alexis Davis, what can I do for you?" Jason asked.

"I am here to see Sam." She answered.

"Alexis I have already talked to Sonny and I have not made a decision yet and I will tell Sonny when I do. I still need time to think everything through, when I make my decision I will tell Sonny and then he can inform you." Sam said as she stood up.

"Sam, Kristina does not have that long to wait, I have to know now, the risk is very little to your baby and you . Your baby is healthy and you can induce if you want to, if you are doing this to get back at me, then you are a selfish……"

"That is enough Alexis! You are not going to come into my and Sam's home and give out your threats, like she is on trial. You can leave now!" Jason demanded.

"You have no idea what is like to be in my shoes Alexis, trying to make the right decision for everyone, but you should know that protecting you child comes first and you of all people should know that." Sam said defending herself.

"You can not be comparing your mothering skills to me, I protected Kristina from the Mob, from Sonny and his business. You almost killed your baby, when you found out that you were pregnant, so how is that the same?!" Alexis's voice was trembling by then and she was not leaving until she got what she wanted.

"Alexis that is enough you have no right to judge Sam, you need to leave right now, and you remember this I better not ever catch you around Sam again, if I do I will take you down myself. Is that understood, now get out!!!!", Jason yelled!!!

Alexis was on her way out the door when Sonny entered the penthouse, he was furious with Alexis.

" Max told me that you were here and I figure that you was here to try to talk Sam into inducing." Sonny said, looking at Jason seeing the angry in his eyes. So Alexis what have you done, what have you said, here today?

"Alexis has inform me that I don't love my baby as much as she loves Kristina, that I am selfish and I need to risk my baby to safe hers!" Sam told Sonny.

"In my defense, Kristina has no time as we stand here right now we are wasting time and Kristina's life is on the line, so Sam you need to make a choice, at least you have choice to make Kristina has ran out of choices." Alexis said, crying.

"Alexis you have came into our home demanding Lila's stem cells like you have the right to tell us what to do, I understand that Kristina is sick but we have a baby to raise and this is Sam's choice and keeping her baby safe is her job and you have no right to tell anyone what to do, or try to make Sam feel guilty about Kristina, she didn't make her sick." Jason angrily said.

"Alexis how dare you come here and say these things to Sam and to Jason, you need to leave and I will talk to Sam about the stem cells and I will be at the hospital in a hour or so." Sonny said.

"Sonny you need to talk some sense into Sam and Jason! Kristina will die without those stem cells. Sam your baby will be fine, she will live a happy live and Kristina will die if you don't make the right choice." Alexis said as walked out the door crying.

"Sonny you need to get a hold on that woman she is out of control, Sam does not need all this stress on her or the baby." Jason explained.

"Sonny I want to help, but I don't want to hurt my baby. I just don't want everyone hating me" Sam said.

"Sonny I have thought things through and I will induce my labor for Kristina, but I don't want Alexis or Ric around me at the hospital." Sam said.

" You have my word on that!", Sonny said. Thank you Sam for doing this for Kristina, but I don't want you to be pressured into this."

" I'm not I think that this is the right thing to do for everyone." Sam answered. So I guess you need to make arrangements for me to go to the hospital, Sonny!"

" Yeah, I guess I do, I will call you with the information as soon as I found out something." Sonny said as he walked out the door.

" Jason I am starving I need to eat fast, if not I may chew your arm off!! Sam said laughing!

" I guess I need to feed you then, I will order something right now!" Jason said smiling as he walked to the phone.

As Sam sat down on the couch listening to Jason place their order she realize that tonight might be the last night she is pregnant, she was ready to see her little girl but she was also scared. Scared that her feelings for Jason were only going to get stronger when she sees him rocking her baby to sleep and knowing that Jason already loved her baby as much as she does now. Jason was the one man she has wanted to stay in her life forever and now he can because of Lila but he would not ever love her the way she loves him.

" Sam, your food is here you better eat." Jason said.

"Thanks Jason! You know without you I think I would be crazy right now, you help me to stay sane!" Sam said as she was eating fries.

Just then the phone rings!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Love and Babies

As Sam was in surgery, Jason was pacing the floors he knew that deep down that Sam did not want to induce labor but she did to save a life. All Jason could see now was a life with Sam and the baby and there was no where else he wanted to be. Jason was going to tell Sam that he loved her as soon as he seen her and he didn't care what anyone thought about the situation.

" Mr. Morgan." the doctor said. Jason turned and looked at the doctor with a concern look on his face. "Mother and baby are doing just fine, if you want to go in and see them."

Jason turned to look at Sonny that had been sitting in the waiting room also awaiting the birth of " his" child. But Jason wanted to go in and hold his baby and see the woman that he loved.

" Jason go on, I will be there in a minute I have to talk to the doctor about the stem cells." Sonny said.

Jason didn't wait for Sonny to change his mind he went straight to Sam's room. Jason walked in and seen Sam with her baby, she was wrapped up in a blanket and all you could see was her black curly hair like Sonny's.

"Jason look at our baby, she is perfect." Sam said cooing over her baby.

"Sam she is beautiful." Jason said as he leaned over to touch her little hand.

Jason knew that right now was not the right time to tell Sam that he was in love with her but then again how could he hold it back anymore. She was sitting here holding the baby that they are going to raise together, he needed her to know that his feelings are strong for her and he loves her.

" Sam we need to talk about some things." Jason said as he looked into her brown eyes.

" Ok what is ..." Sam started to say,

Sonny walked in to tell Sam that Lila was a match for Kristina and she will be getting the stem cells first thing . But what he walked in on was a family, one that he started with Sam but couldn't finish because of his wife. When Clauida found out about Sam and his affair she was willing to take his newborn son and leave Sonny, Sonny was not going to let that happen, so Jason is going to be Lila's father, but Sonny will be in her life .

" How do you feel, Sam?" Sonny asked.

" I am Happy". Sam answered.

" The stem cells are a match and Kristina will get them first thing." Sonny told Sam.

" I am glad, that Kristina is going to get the stem cells." Sam said never looking up.

" Sam I couldn't never repay you for saving Kristina's life." Sonny said.

" Sonny you have already repaid to me by giving me and Jason this beautiful little girl and I couldn't ask for anything any more." Sam said. "Sonny do you want to hold your little girl?"

" Yes I would really like that." Sonny said as he reached over to hold his little girl for the first time.

" Sam she is beautiful." Sonny said looking into his little girl's eyes.

" She has your eyes and your hair." Sam said.

" Sonny I have something I want to talk to you about, I want you to be part of naming the baby. Sam Said.

" I would like that, do you have anything in mind?" Sonny asked.

" Yes actually I do! Lila Adela Corinthos Morgan." Sam suggested.

Sonny looked down at his daugther and knew that the name fit and he was thrilled that Sam allowed his mother's name to be the middle name of his child.

"Sam I think Lila Adela Corinthos Morgan is a perfect name and I thank you so much for allowing my mother live on in Lila." Sonny said touched.

" Sonny you are part of Lila and nothing can change that, we both know that she will think of Jason as her father but, you will be a part of her life and she will love you unconditionally. Sonny someday you can tell her how important her name is and how special that person is to you" Sam told Sonny.

" Thank you Sam and Jason for this." Sonny said.

"Mrs. McCall I have to take your baby to the nursery now to get her checked out, but you will be moved to a room shortly." The nurse said, as she took the baby from Sonny's arms.

" Ok how long will it be before I can see her again?" Sam asked.

" Umm... about a hour, you will be settled in your room by then." answered the nurse.

" Well I guess I will go and check on Kristina and I will be back to check on you and Lila in a little bit." Sonny said as he walked out the door.

As Jason watched Sonny walk out he thought that this was the right time to tell Sam that he loved her.

" Sam I want to tell you something, this may seem unreal to you and I understand if you don't feel the same, but I have felt this way for a long time........." Jason started to say.

" You just couldn't wait to have your little baby, you whore!!!" Clauida Corinthos yelled at Sam as she burst through the hospital door.

" Excuse me........" Sam started to say.

" CLAUIDA, you need to leave NOW..... You will not talk to Sam like that ever again." Jason yelled.

" Jason you are the one walking around pretending to be a daddy to a WHORE'S baby!!! Jason, do you ever get tried of Sonny's seconds?!"

" Claudia, I love Jason and I and will not defend myself to you or anyone else, so by coming here you think that you are ruining this moment than you are wrong." Sam said.

" Are you kidding me, I just heard that you loved Jason? What a joke!" Clauida said with a little grin on her face.

" Clauida leave now, I am not going to let you ruin our day, you need to go and talk to your husband!! I am sure that he would love to hear what you are calling the mother of his child." Jason said.

" Jason, we have not ever got along, so I guess I should just let you get your wallet stomp on but you are Sonny's friend and you deserve better than a street walking whore, so good luck!!!!!" Clauida said as she exited the room.

" Jason, how can Sonny stand that woman, I mean she is unbearable. I want to thank you for standing up for me, just now. Not even Clauida can ruin my day, I have Lila and you here, this is perfect!!" Sam said as she reached for Jason's hand.

Jason was listening to Sam but he was still in shock about her telling Clauida that she loved him, was he supposed to say something to her or wait for Sam to something to him.

" Jason I know what you are thinking, I guess I need to explain myself to you about what I said to Clauida. Well I guess this is not the right time to tell you but I do love you, I have wanted to tell you for a long time but I just thought you would say it was the hormones."

" Sam I love you too!!!!!" Jason said as he reached for her hand.

" You love me, you love me!!! I am so glad that you said that, I was so worried that you was going to think......

Just then Jason kissed the woman he loved, he had wanted to do that for a long time. As they parted Sam was feeling so many emotions and she was so shock and happy all at the same time.

" Jason, how long have you felt like this?" Sam asked.

" Sam I have loved you since you moved in with me." Jason said.

" I can't believe that you are saying all these things, I have wished for this to happen for a long time. Now I have eveything, I have you, Lila and I get to have the family I always wanted. We get to be happy."

"Mrs. McCall we have to talk, there is a problem with your baby." the Pediatrician Dr. Dennison said.


	3. Chapter3 Things Happen For a Reason

" Lila has a rare blood disease called Pyruvate Kinase Deficiency also known as PKD. When the Hematologist checked her blood it came back that her hemoglobin was a 6, newborns should have hemoglobin levels more than 14 grams per deciliter. So when they ran the a blood test on her red blood cell count it came back 2.5 and the average is between 4.8-7.1. PKD causes the red blood cells to break down easily, resulting in low levels and Chronic Anemia. We are right now running test on her liver, kidneys and her heart, this disease can cause failure of the liver and the kidney's. I am sorry to have to tell this, but she is going to have to have a transfusion as soon as possible. So I will give you two time to think and try to get as many donors as possible we will need all the blood we can get. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Dennison explained.

Jason and Sam sat there together in shock letting all this news sink in, and having no idea what was going to happen. Sam thought that everything was falling in to place with her, Lila and Jason and now her whole dream was falling apart.

" Can I donate blood right away?" Sam asked the Dr.

" Well no, you have to wait 6 weeks after giving birth."

" Well I can give blood right now!" Jason demanded.

" Yes, I will send a nurse in to get you in a few. I am waiting on the Lila's blood type results right now, as soon as we find that out we will know more." Dr. Dennison said. "Now I will leave you alone to think about things and let me know who you want to contact to give blood."

Jason this can't be happen to us, too Lila! I need to see her to make sure that she is ok." Sam said crying.

As Sam was trying to get out of the bed, Jason grabbed her before she fell on the floor. Sam was not thinking straight and he needed her to be strong.

" Sam I know that you are hurting and scared, so am I. But you can't get out of bed you have to stay well for Lila you have to be strong. Remember that she is your daughter and she is strong like you and she is a fighter." Jason said believing every word.

Sam fell into Jason's arms and cried.

*******************************************************************************************************************

The phone rang at Wyndemere, Alfred announced that Mr. Morgan was on the phone for Mrs. Emily.

" Hey Jase, whats up?" Emily asked

" Emily I need your help, Sam had the baby..." Jason started to say.

" Congratulations Jason I will be there in......" Emily was saying.

" Emily listen to me, this is important! Lila has a rare blood disorder called PKD and she needs a blood transfusion, so can you and Nikolas come and give blood and also can you call Monica and tell her to come the hospital also?!" Jason explained.

" Jason, I can't believe it, yes we will be right there I will call mom also, I will see you in a few. Tell Sam I will help you two anyway I can." Emily said.

"Thank you so much Emily, I have to go I still have to tell Sonny. Bye."

"Bye Jase." Emily said as she hung the phone up.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sonny was sitting in Kristina's room while she slept, Kristina had a successful surgery and the stem cells had worked. Sonny's day had been so long having to deal Claudia and her irrational behavior about Sam and the baby, seeing Jason and Sam together and knowing that Jason was going to raise his baby, but he knew that was coming, and then there was Kristina's Surgery. Sonny was thinking God that the day was coming to a end.

" Sonny, I have been looking everywhere for you! We have a problem." Jason said as he confronted Sonny.

" What is it Jason, something wrong with Sam or the baby?" Sonny asked with a worried look on his face.

" Can we step outside to talk?" Jason asked.

Jason and Sonny walked out in the hall, standing face to face.

" Sonny, Lila has a rare blood disorder and she need a blood transfusion, right now." Jason said.

" What? How bad is it? Where is Sam? Where is my daughter?" Sonny asked.

" The disease is called Pyruvate Kinase Deficiency, it pretty much causes her red blood cells to break down easily resulting in low levels and Chronic Anemia." Jason tried to explain to Sonny. " Sam is getting settled into her room, but they wanted to give her a shower first, so I thought that this would be a good time to find you and tell you what was going on. Right now Lila is getting some test ran on her liver and kidneys."

" Jason how could this happen, I know that you are falling apart on the inside, but you have to be strong for Sam, she needs you more now than ever." Sonny said to Jason.

" I need her too. I called Emily, her and Nikolas are coming to give blood, so I guess I need to make some more calls. Carly can't give blood because she just gave birth to Jasey." Jason said to Sonny.

" Yeah you have to wait six weeks after giving birth. I will call Carly and tell her to bring the boys to the hospital and see if they are a match, maybe Jax can give blood also. So where can I go and give blood at.?" Sonny asked.

" I will tell the nurse to come and get you when they are ready for us, to give blood. They are still waiting on finding out her blood type." Jason said.

" Mr. Morgan, the test results have came back and Lila's blood type is O!", Dr. Dennison said.

" What does that mean?" Jason asked as him and Sonny listened to what the dr. said.

" Well that means that she can give blood to anyone with a different blood type, but can only receive O blood type. So the donate has to be O." Dr. Dennison answered.

Sonny knew that he couldn't give because his blood type was A and he couldn't give blood.

" I know that my blood type is A, so is Sam's O then?" Sonny asked.

" Well no, by her records her blood type is B. A parent with a A and a parent with B blood type can have a child that has O blood type."

" Oh, does Sam know this information yet?" Sonny asked.

" No I was on my way now to tell her, nurse Spencer said that she was settled in her room now." Dr. Dennison said.

" I will go with you to Sam's room." Jason said.

" Jason I will be there as soon as Alexis returns." Sonny said.

" Ok, I will tell Sam that you will be there as soon as you can, I am sure she is going to need all the support she can get" Jason replied back. *******************************************************************************************************************

Robin Scorpio-Drake was sitting at the nurse's station looking at a patients chart when her old friend Sonny Corinthos appaorched her.

" Robin can we talk?" Sonny asked her.

" Of course we can Sonny, what is going on?" Robin asked.

" I guess you have heard that Sam had the baby today, but now there is some complications with the baby and I want you to check in on the situation and see if everything is being done that can be done. I don't want to lose my daughter, I don't think that Sam can take it and I know that I can't. So Robin can you do me this favor?" Sonny asked his old friend, trying to hold back the tears that burned his eyes.

"Sonny you know that I will do anything in my power to help you and your baby. Tell me what her name is and I will get all her charts and look over them, can you tell what is going on with her?" Robin asked trying to make it easy on him.

" Her name is Lila Adela Corinthos Morgan. The doctors are saying she has something called PKD and it is bad, she is going to have to get transfusion." Sonny answered.

" Sonny I will do whatever I can to help." Robin said.

Sonny and Robin stood up and hugged as Sonny leaned on his friend, they have been through so much together, Stone, Brenda her break up with Jason and now Lila. Sonny knew that Robin would help him and be honest about what she finds.

"Thank you again" Sonny said.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Emily and Nikolas entered Sam's room after giving blood and Sam was finally asleep and Jason was sitting in a chair beside her bed watching her sleep.

" Jase?" Emily said.

" Hey, lets step out in the hall, so we don't wake Sam up" Jason whispered.

" So how is she doing?" Emily asked.

" Well she is hanging in there, she is stronger than she thinks she is. The doctor came in and told her about Lila's blood type and she was pretty upset about that." Jason said.

" Emily and I just gave blood, they really wouldn't give us any infomation on Sam or Lila." Nikolas said.

" Lila's blood type is O and Sam is B and Sonny's is A, so they can't give blood to her, Lila can only receive blood that is her type." Jason said.

" So I hope that they find a donor soon." Emily said.

" Thank you Emily! Thank you Nikolas for giving blood, I am sure that when Sam wakes she will want to thank you too." Jason said.

" Jason I know that we have not always go along, but you stood by me when everyone was against Emily and I about getting married and I will not ever forget that. So I will help you and Sam as much as I can." Nikolas said.

"Thank you so much. I guess I really need to get back in there in case she wakes up and I am gone, she will think something wrong. But thank you both again. " Jason said as he walked back to his chair in Sam's room.

_Jason was sitting there looking at Sam and he was never much on praying, but he thought that today was a good day to start. " God I know that I don't do this very often but I am asking you to help Lila get through this illness and let her be strong enough to fight it. Not just for me but for Sam she loves her more than anything and so do I. I hope that you are listening and I hope that you get this prayer before it is too late. Sam has lost so much, her brother Danny, he was her life and you could tell that he adored her as well. Sam needs Lila and I need her too, she is what has brought me and Sam together, Lila help me fall in love Sam and I can't imagine my life without either of my girls. I know that Lila has only been born for few hours, but I watched her grow in Sam, I felt her kick and seen Sam's face light up when she was thinking about her, I want to see that again. So please God I am asking you to save both of my girls." Jason sat there looking at Sam and he felt a tear run down his face, he loved both of them so much that it hurted him to see them in pain. Jason thought that maybe he needed to get some sleep too, so he layed his head on Sam's hand, he didn't want to be to far from her._

_Sonny stood in the door way watching his best friend and his ex-mistress together, he thought you have to be blind not to see that Jason and Sam was in love. Sonny was happy for them. He just hoped that Jason and Sam was going to get through this and he knew that Jason loved Lila and he would do anything to keep her safe, but a little part of him wants to be the one to do all that stuff with her. But he made his choice and there was no turning back now._

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

Alfred entered the room, " Mr. Nikolas, you have a phone call from the hospital."

" Thank you, Alfred." Nikolas said as he excused him.

" Hello."

"Mr. Cassadine, we have the test results back from the lab on the blood test and you are a match for a Lila Morgan." Lab worker said.

" Great so when so I need to come back and give more blood?" Nikolas asked.

" Well we have something we want to asked you also, are related to Lila Morgan?"

" What? NO! Why are you asking me this? Nikolas demanded.

" Well, the lab work came back saying that you and Lila share the same DNA."

" That can't be right." Nikolas said.

" Well if you want you can come on down and we can run a test on you and Sam." Lab worker said.\

" Is the blood work saying that I am the father of Lila?" Nikolas asked, know that there was no way for that to be true.

" No, not exactly. Mr. Cassadine if you can come down to the lab we will explain to you what is going on.

" Ok fine I will be there in a hour." Nikolas said.

" That will be fine , sir." the lab worker said.

********************************************************************************************************************

Mrs. McCall there is something you need to know, we have discover a donor for Lila, but there is more. The donor has similar DNA as your little girl." the lab worker explained.

" How could that be I am not related to anyone here! So I guess they have to be related to Sonny. Great! So how long before she can have the transfusion? Who was the donor?" She asked.

" The donor was Nikolas Cassadine, Mrs, McCall. The patients doctor will be in to discussed when she will get the transfusion." the lab worker replied.

Sam sat there for a second thinking how that could be, Sonny was not related to Nikolas and she knew that she wasn't either.

" Are you sure the DNA test is right?" Sam asked confused.

" Yes, Mrs. McCall the test is very accurate."

" Ok thank you!" Sam said as she hung the phone up.

Jason seen the look on Sam's face and realized that something was wrong.

" Sam what is wrong, is it Lila?" Jason asked worried.

" No they found a donor for Lila, but there is more." Sam told him.

" She is getting the transfusion, that is great news." Jason said hugging Sam.

" Jason there is more! Nikolas give the blood he is the match. The lab run the test and found out that Lila and his DNA is similar.

" What does that mean?" Jason asked,

"I am not for sure, but I am going to find out." Sam stated.

"Knock!"

"May I intruded on you?" Nik asked.

"Yes!" I was wanted to talk to you to." Sam said.

" Sam if I may I would like to speak first?" Nik asked.

" Yes go ahead."

I just came from the lab and I had the test ran on you and me, and we are related. We are brother and sister, twins." Nik told Sam still shocked himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Reunion

Laura Spencer was getting things ready for their infamous family BBQ when Nikolas came through the front door.

" Mom we have to talk!" Nikolas said aggravated.

" Nik what is wrong with you?" Laura asked.

" I don't know how to tell you this or maybe you already know, but I have found out some interesting new today at the hospital." he said.

" What news, are you ok?" Laura asked.

" Yes, I am fine physically. Let me start from the beginning. I donated blood for Sam McCall's Baby and the lab called me back to tell me that I was a match, but then they went on to tell me that I have also matched Lila's DNA. So of course I was confused and curious on how that could be I went to the hospital to see for myself and it was true. So being on the board of the hospital I had some favors to ask and I had Sam McCall's blood tested and it came back that we were brother and sister, twins to be exact." he explained.

Laura sat down as soon as Nikolas revealed the last sentence. There was no way that she had gave birth to twins, or did she? The night she gave birth to Nikolas was blurry and still confusing to this day and it has been 29 years ago. If she had gave birth to twins then Nikolas's father must have gave the baby girl up or sold her. Stavros was a mean man and he wanted a boy so I guess keeping Nikolas and getting rid of the baby girl was what he done.

" Mom, are you alright?" Nikolas asked.

" Yes, honey I am fine. Can you take me to Sam?" Laura asked as he got up from the couch.

" You want to talk to Sam? Do you think that is a good idea?" he asked Laura.

" I think that if Sam is my daughter and you are her brother, she needs to know why she was gave away!" Laura anwered him.

" Do you know why? Did you have any idea about her?" Nik asked.

" No I did not know about Sam or any other baby besides you. I don't know why she was gave away but I am going to find out." Laura said.

" Now lets go! I will leave a note for Luke." Laura said.

********************************************************************************************************************

Jason had called in some favors to Robin Scorpio-Drake to re-run the tests on Nik and Sam to find out if the DNA was a match, if they were really brother and sister.

"Jason, I have the test results you want." Robin said.

" Great, have you looked at the results yet?" Jason asked.

" No I was going to wait and look at them with you." Robin said as she opened the envelope. "Ummm... the results read that Sam and Nik are brother and sister, twins actually."

Jason stood there looking confused and couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could this be. Sam was not that upset that she was adopted she was upset because of Danny because everyone lied to him about her and how she got to be his sister. Danny always said that he picked Sam she was special and she was the one that he wanted as his sister. Sam also thought that she was meant to be his sister, but now she has found out that she was someone else's sister. Jason thought he needed to get back to Sam but first he had to go to the penthouse and get some things for him and Sam.

"Thank you Robin for doing this for me, I really appericate it!" Jason said as he walked to the elevator.

"You are welcome Jason, anytime I can help you I am here." Robin told Jason.

******************************************************************************************************************

Sam was asleep in the bed dreaming things that you would see in a horror movie. Sonny sat at her bedside watching her sleep holding Lila in his arms. Sam was sleeping so peacefully Sonny didn't want to wake her, he also wanted to spend time with his daughter. Sonny was looking down at his beautiful daughter, her hair is black and curly like his and she has his dimples. She did remind him of Sam alot the way her face was shaped and the way she has that charisma that lures you in to her and you want to love her forever. Sonny knew that this was one of the only chances that he will have with his daughter so he talked to her like she would always remember the converstion,

"_Daddy's little girl, I know that you will not hear me say that again but you are Daddy's little girl and you always will be in my heart. Lila I have made some bad choices in my life, but I know that letting Jason be your father was a right one. Don't get me wrong I would love to be your father but I have to make sure that you have a good life and staying with me and Claudia would be hell on the both of us. Sam, your mother loves you so much she made sure that you are safe and took care of you, Jason your father, I guess, he will love you an will protect you from all evil. Lila you will have a place in my heart for the rest of my life and I will always be here for you no matter what. I hope that someday you will forgive me for this, but it was the right choice to let Jason raise you. Daddy loves you and I will be with you everyday in your heart and soul." _Sonny was glad that he got this time with his little girl.

"Jason?" Sam said as she woke.

"Sam it's Sonny. There is someone here that has been waiting for you too wake." Sonny said bringing Lila closer to Sam.

" Lila, my little girl, how are you baby?" Sam said as she took Lila from Sonny arms.

Sam was sitting her hospital bed holding Lila when entered Laura and Nikolas.

" I am sorry to bother you, but I had to come and see you." Laura said.

" Why did you have to come see me?" Sam said as he lifted herself up in the bed, still holding Lila close.

" Nikolas told me about the DNA and I was wanting to see you, because this makes you my daughter." Laura said as she worked her way closer to Sam's bed, Nikolas not far behind her.

" I am grateful that Nikolas gave Lila the transfusion and I am in debt to him for that, but I don't know what you want from me!?" Sam said.

" Nikolas I have to thank you myself for saving our daughter's life, if there is anyway to pay you back let me know." Sonny said.

Sonny stood there watching Laura look at Sam with this look in her eye, that only a mother could have. Laura was looking at Sam like she already loved her no questions asked. The way he loved her.

" Sonny, I am glad to help in anyway I can. I am thankful that I was a match because I have found my twin sister and I have a new niece." Nikolas said smiling at Sonny and Sam.

" Sam I don't want anything from you, I just want to be part of your life and your baby's. I want us to get to know each other. Sam I will find out what happen to you and why you was gave away." Laura said.

Tears burning Sam's eyes, she wiped her face," I want to get to know you too. You didn't give me up? You had no idea about me?" Sam asked.

" No Sam I had no idea about you, if I did you would have stayed with me and Nikolas." Laura said.

I have thought about this since I found out about being adopted, why I was gave away and Nikolas was not? I just thought that you didn't want me so you got rid of me." Sam said

"No, that is not true! When I left Nikolas I had to leave him because of his father, not because I wanted to, Helena told me that my husband Luke was sill alive and I was released, but Nikolas was not release with me. So I thought that I would not ever see him again. so I never Luke about Nik. I was raped over and over again, that is how I got pregnant with you and Nikolas, Stavros raped me but I loved my child just the same being raped or not. Sam I just want you to know that I will try to be a friend to you until you tell me different, if you want a mother I will be that too."

" Right now I just want my daughter to be ok and to come home with me and Jason. But no matter how bad this seems right now I want to get to know my mother, brothers and sister. I am assuming Lucky and Lulu have no idea about me?" Sam said.

Laura looked at Sam she had tears running down her cheeks, she knew that she was hurting not understanding how evil her father was and how twisted his mind was. Laura wanted to explained to her about how things were back then but she couldn't because she had no idea what happen that night she gave birth to her babies.

"No, I have not told them anything yet , as soon as Nikolas told me about you and how you were his sister I came straight here to see you myself. But as soon as we get back home we are going to tell them about you and Lila. If you don't mind I would like to see you again tomorrow?" Laura explained.

" I hope that they take things as well as you and Nikolas has. If you want to come by tomorrow you can I think I would like that." Sam answered.

" Thank you, I will be back tomorrow, I will go so you can spend time with your beautiful daughter. Sonny she is beautiful! Bye Sam, bye baby Lila.

Nikolas looked at Sam and smiled, "Sam you are a Cassadine and now Lila is a Cassadine you will be taken care of, you are my sister. I will be back tomorrow to see you and my niece." Nikolas said.

" Nikolas, I don't expect anything from you, Lila and I are taken care of by Jason and Sonny." Sam Said.

" Sam we will talk later about the privilege's of being a Cassadine. You get some rest and will talk later." Nikolas said as walked of Sam's room.

" I hate to say this but Nikolas Cassadine is all business, seems like sometimes he has no heart." Sonny said.

" Well he had heart enough to give Lila blood and that is all I need to know." Sam said.

Sam was still holding Lila in her arms, and Sonny was sitting right beside her looking at Lila, Sam knew that he loved her but he had to do what he had to do to have his family with Claudia and Sebastian.

" Sonny you want to hold her?" she said.

Sonny told Lila out of Sam's arms and Sam watched father and daughter for a while.

********************************************************************************************************************

Sonny walked through the front door of his house, hoping that Claudia was in the bed and he didn't have to deal with her tonight. He stayed at the hospital longer than he had planned, he had waited for Jason to get back to sit with Sam he didn't want her to be alone. He also spent time with his little girl, knowing after Lila leaves that he will not get to see her as often, he could always come to the penthouse and see her but it will not be the same. Sonny sat down in his chair with a glass of Vodka and just relaxed for a minute. Then there it was footsteps on the stairs, Claudia.......

" So you have been sitting with that whore all day?" She accused Sonny.

" Claudia not now!!" Sonny yelled back.

" Not now, not now, that is all you have to say all the damn time! Can you ever answer a question!?" Claudia yelled back.

" CLAUDIA DO YOU WANT A ANSWER?! Here is your answer, I went to see Kristina, then I went to see Sam and my daughter Lila, I sat there for hours as Sam slept and I spent time with my daughter and you need to get off my damn back!!" he yelled.

Claudia turned around and exited the room and Sonny was relieved. Sonny should have divorced her when he had the chance. How could he be so dumb and have a baby with her and why did he ever let her tell him to give up his baby with Sam. He had to many thoughts going in his head and he was tired, bed sounded good and that is where he went to bed by himself.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**ONE WEEK LATER...........**

Sam and Jason was getting Sam and the babies things packed when Robin walked in.

"I have the test results back on Lila, her kidney and heart results look good no damage. But Lila has to be back in week to have another transfusion. But other than that she is healthy and she should be fine. If you have any questions you can call me." Robin said.

" Thank you Robin". Jason said.

"You can leave as soon as Dr. Dennison brings the release papers in for Lila. I will go check on that for you." Robin said as she left the room.

"Sonny needs to be called, Jason maybe you can do that." Sam suggested

"I have called him he said that he was going to meet us at the penthouse."Jason replied.

"I am so ready to go home I want to sleep in my bed." Sam said.

"Your bed, I thought that we could sleep in my bed together, just so we can hear Lila." Jason said smiling.

"You want me to sleep with you?" she asked.

"Yes I do, I have wanted this for a long time, holding you is what i have dreamed of."

Sam just smiled.

"Mrs. McCall you may leave now with your baby. Just remember be back one week from today for Lila's blood transfusion. Go home and enjoy your baby." Dr. Dennsion said

Jason and Sam said the same thing at the same time,"Let's go home!" Jason put Lila in her carset and he carried her and the diaper bag and they exited the room together, the Morgan Family.


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Ever Not

**Six weeks later............................**

"Thank you for meeting me." Laura said to Sam. Laura had called and asked Sam and Lila to meet her at Kelly's to talk. They havn't really talked since she came home from the hospital with Lila. Laura wanted to have a relationship with Sam and her grandchild.

" Your welcome, I guess I have been putting this off for sometime now. I mean you family didn't take the news very well." Sam Said.

When Laura told her family six weeks ago that they had a sister they were not happy about the new edition to the family. Lucky was mad and his wife Elizabeth was not thrilled with the news either, for some reason Elizabeth didn't like her. Lulu was happy that she had a sister and has appear at the penthouse a few times already to talk and see Lila. Jason doesn't seem to mind the whole visiting thing so why should she. Then there is Luke, well that is another story he is dealing with the fact that Laura has another child but the whole Cassadine thing bothers him a little. But so far Luke has been very understanding and he has treated her with respect, that is all she can ask for. Laura on the other hand has been trying for weeks to get her to have some kind of interaction with her, but she didn't really want to deal with the whole mother, daughter thing.

"Sam you are my daughter and nothing can change that, I know Lucky and Luke and they will come around. Don't worry about it." Laura replied back.

"Nikolas has been to see me." Sam said kinda changing the subject.

"He also told me that he has asked to take the money that belongs to you and you won't." Laura said hoping for a answer why she won't take the money that belongs to her.

" That money doesn't really belong to me, it is his money I am not a Cassadine. My last name is McCall."Sam answered her mother.

" That is your choice. I have something else to talk to you about, We are having a family event at our house Sunday afternoon and I was hoping that you, Lila and Jason would attend." Laura asked.

Sam sat there thinking that she was not ready to have a family reunion but she didn't to turn her down again.

" We would love to come. Thank you." Sam answered her.

"That is great! I am happy that you can make it." Laura said. She is finally getting somewhere with her.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sonny was sitting at his desk thinking about his children, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, Sebastian and Lila. Sonny was in his own little world when Claudia and Sebastian entered the room.

" Sonny, your son wants to see you." Claudia said as she handed Sonny their son. Sebastian had dark hair and looked a lot like Johnny, he had a lot of Claudia's features also, but the one thing that he got of Sonny's was his eyes.

" Hey big boy, are you going to spend the day with daddy?" Sonny asked, Sebastian just laughed at Sonny and grabbed at his face.

" Sonny, you want to spend the day with me and your son?" Claudia asked with a confused look on her face, because for the past few weeks since Sam and the baby had came home he had spent most of his time at the penthouse with them and no time with her and their son.

" Yes, I think that we should go and get the boat and take daddy's boat out for a while." Sonny said as he held Sebastian. Sonny looked at Claudia and told her to go get her and the baby things and he would have the cook to fix them some food to take. Claudia went up stairs in a good mood happy that her husband is finally letting her back into his life, she hurried and got the babies things for the boat trip today. Claudia skipped down the stairs to Sonny and their son.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Jax was at the Metro-Court trying to get things done before General Hospital AIDS benefit began that night. General Hospital has been having a benefit in Stone Cates memory for at least 14 years and now the Metro-Court was getting to host it so everything had to be perfect.

Carly Jacks enter the room looking around making sure that everything was in place for tonight. " Hey honey, I guess we think alike trying to see what doesn't look right. I am really thinking that white Lilies was the way to go, but we need some red on here somewhere other than the ribbons." Carly suggested.

In his Australian accent he said, "I think you are right. I know I want red rose petals spread on the table. I do have a surprise, they should be arriving anytime, but I got red Ruby necklaces for the women and red Ruby cuff links for the men. I think that is enough red, don't you?" Jax said smiling at Carly.

"Jax you are something else, I think that this is going to be the best benefit in the history of this benefit. Now I have to go get ready for the benefit tonight and call the nanny. " Carly said as she kissed Jax.

Jax thought to himself I hope that tonight goes well, but who knows what could happen in this town.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Sam was excited to be attending the GH's AIDS Benefit with Jason, this will be the first event that Sam has been too since she had the baby and the first one since her and Jason are now a couple. Sam went and brought a new dress , it is red, strapless and it fits her tight up top and flows out on the bottom. She went today too get her hair done and she was ready to have a good time tonight with the man she loved.

Sam was the bathroom getting ready while Lila was asleep. Jason walked in.

" Sam, what are you doing?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

" I am getting ready for the benefit tonight." She answered him.

" Do we really have to go to this thing, you know black tie and all is not my thing?" Jason said complaining.

"Now, Jason you know that Carly will be mad at you if you missed this. Plus I want to dress-up and walk in with the hottest guy there." Sam said.

"I think you are delusional!" Jason said picking Sam up and carried her to the bed kissing her all the way there.

Sam pulled away from his kiss and told him to put her down before he messed her hair up. Jason told Sam that was point. Both laughing, Jason put Sam down and she tiptoed and kissed him and told him that she loved him, he returned the kiss and said," I love you too!"

********************************************************************************************************************

**Hours later at the benefit..............................**

"Mr. and Mrs. J everything looks beautiful, but I didn't expect anything less." Max said as him and Diana enter the ballroom.

Everyone started to arrive and the table's started to fill up, people were amazed with the necklaces and cuff links. Jax sure had out done himself and he was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves. Wine, Champagne and food was flowing around the room, there were couple's dancing,people drinking and talking. Carly looked beautiful in her black dress with diamonds on the back, then again she could wear a potato sack and look beautiful, she was being the perfect host. She was smiling and greeting everyone, as they came into their hotel ballroom. Then Jax seen her and couldn't believe his own eyes, it had been along time since him and Sam McCall had their thing but she looked beautiful.

"Jason I am so glad you came, I thought you was going to bail out on me." Carly said, always glad to have her best friend in her corner.

" Well, if it wasn't for Sam I was going to bail out for sure, I am not a black tie event kinda guy."Jason answered back.

" Thank you Sam for talking him into it. Now let me show you the table you brought." Carly said as she led them to there table.

Already seated was Sonny and Claudia. Sonny seen Sam and his heart stopped and he was amazed how good she looked. Her eyes were bright and they had that sparkle that she had once with him. Now all that sparkle was for Jason and for some reason it seem that he had the same sparkle in his eyes also for her.

"Sonny, Claudia." Jason said.

" Jason, how are you and....." Claudia asked, then turned her head when she looked at Sam.

" We are doing fine thanks for asking." Jason answered her in a sarcastic tone.

" Sam tell me where did you get your dress at, I am thinking that you needed to go up a size, it is a little tight around the top. I guess we all can't be a 2."Claudia said to Sam.

Sam was getting angry but she knew that Claudia was just trying to start something tonight and she was not going to fall for her trap. She was happy she had a happy baby at home and the man she loved with her to share it all with.

" Claudia I will keep that in mind next time I buy a dress, but you can keep this in mind also, you have no competition with me, I have everything I ever wanted. Lila and Jason! Nothing your bitch mouth can say will knock me off my cloud tonight."Sam told Claudia. " "Now Jason lets go dance."

Claudia sat there and watched Sam walk off with Jason. Sonny was furious with his so-called wife and he knew that Claudia would never let his affair with Sam go.

"Claudia can just Shut the Hell up tonight!" Sonny told her. Sonny then got up from the table and his wife and walked to the open-bar, he knew that it was going to be a long night so getting drunk had to be the answer.

Jason and Sam was on the dance floor and she had her head on his chest she wasn't saying much, which was odd for her Sam was always talking. Jason pulled Sam tighter and he never wanted to let her go.

" Sam you look beautiful tonight. Have seen the way all the men in here has stared you down?" Jason said.

"Thank you Jason. I can't help but wonder if you are thinking what Claudia is always trying to say. You know about me being a whore, I did get pregnant by a marry man." Sam was still dancing with her head on Jason' s chest, she did not want to see his face.

Jason stopped dancing and made her look at him," Sam McCall you are the best thing to happen to me. You brought Lila into my life and trust me enough to let me raise her as my own. Sam I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Then out of no where Jason got on one knee and took Sam's hand and asked her the words that she had been wanting to hear her whole life, " Sam McCall, Cassadine whoever you are, Will you marry me?" Sam started to cry and through the tears she answered him, "Yes, Jason Morgan I will marry you!" Jason then got up and reached inside of his tux pocket and pulled out a 3 carat, princess cut, white gold ring to put on his new fiance's hand.

Everyone at the event was watching in amazement. Carly came running over to the happy couple to congratulate them. Claudia looked at Sonny and he was staring at them with this look on his face that only Claudia noticed. Claudia just realize that Sonny was still in love with his little whore Sam McCall, what the hell was the matter with him? Laura and Luke had just walked in to see the happy event happen, Laura made her way through the crowd to see her daughter to congratulate them Luke was not far behind her. When Laura got to Sam she was glowing with excitement and it reminded her of her wedding day to Luke. Luke and Laura hugged the happy couple and then found their seats. Jason and Sam finally made it to their table to join Sonny and Claudia.

" Well, well, you have finally done it! You couldn't get Sonny to marry you, so you settle for Jason or should I say he settled." Claudia in her drunken stupor said.

" Claudia I think you need to SHUT THE HELL UP, if you can't sit here at this table and have something polite to say then I guess you need to leave an join someone that like's to hear your nonsense and bitchy attitude. GOOD LUCK!!!!" Sonny informed her. Sonny was not going to let her ruin Sam and Jason's night.

" Sonny are you really protecting her? I see the way you look at her, you are still in love with your dirty little secret!" Claudia yelled back at Sonny.

Sonny didn't reply back to her nonsense, he snapped his fingers at Milo and told him to take Claudia home now. Claudia was took out the building and took home to sleep off her good time.

"Thank you Sonny for taking up for me, but Claudia is someone that has to let her angry out on someone else and I seem to be a easy target." Sam said.

Jason looked at Sonny and no words were said, Sonny knew that he was thanking him and Sonny was saying congratulation.

******************************************************************************************************************

**STONE CATES AIDS BENEFIT...........**

Everyone was seated waiting on the event to start. When Robin Scorpio-Drake walked on the stage. Everyone grew quiet.

"_Hi everyone. I am Robin Scorpio-Drake and I have HIV. I found out that I had HIV in 1995, I got the virus from my boyfriend Stone Cates. We were in love and I had unprotected sex with him and he had AIDS. Stone didn't know that he had HIV or AIDS he got sick with flu like symptoms and he couldn't get rid of it. So Stone went to a doctor and they tested him for HIV/ AIDS and it came back that he had AIDS. It was too late for Stone, he found out too late that he had the virus but I found out early and I have been on meds, I get plenty of rest, I have a healthy diet. I am living prove you can live a normal life with HIV. I have a child name Emma that is not HIV positive and I am married and he is not HIV positive. Stone had wanted me to have a happy life, he wanted me to have child and get married. I did, Stone blamed himself the day I told him that I was HIV positive, it was towards his last days and I was not going to lie to him about it, Stone was a loving man who had a bright future ahead of him and he died young and he wanted me to live, he thought that I was going to die like him, but I am alive and I am healthy, just like Stone wanted. Stone has been die for 14 years and I think about him a lot, I know that he is happy for me and he watches me everyday, I didn't let HIV slow me down I made it a strength. I remember the day Stone died, he had lost his vision and he was laying in the bed I was going to get him something to eat and he told me not to leave him. So I didn't, then he told me to go and stand by the window and I did, Stone started smiling and saying,"I see you Robin, I see you!" Then I watch the life drain out of him and he was gone, but I felt the love of him all around me and I still do. Stone died of AIDS because he didn't go back and get tested the second time and he was unaware that he had the virus, but you don't have to be like Stone you can get tested. At the end of 2007, 455,636 people are living with AIDS in America. 1.1million adults and adolescents are living with HIV. We need to break the silence and talk about HIV/AIDS. I want to thank everyone that is here and all the people that loved Stone and supported him, I will never forget you and I will always be grateful_." Robin wiped the tears from her face and stepped down from the stage and found her seat with her husband, Patrick he hugged her told her how proud he was of her.

Sonny Corinthos was walking up on the stage, everyone was watching in disbelief, Sonny wasn't much on public speaking.

_" Hello, I am Sonny Corinthos. This Foundation means a lot to me I took Stone in and I thought of him like a son, I loved Stone. When I found out that he had AIDS, Stone wanted to pack up and leave but I couldn't let him do that I was going to help him I was not going to throw him on the street. Stone Cates was a special person, he was smart and he loved life. Stone loved Robin more than anything in this world and I know that he is proud of her in everyway. Stone was took at a young age he was child that died of AIDS, it could happen to any of us, you have to get tested don't be like Stone and wait until it is too late. Thank you." _Sonny stepped down from the stage and walked back to his table where Jason and Sam were. Then there it was appluse.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Jason was watching Sam across the room talking to Nikolas and Emily, showing Emily her ring. Jason kinda grin to himself watching Sam showing her new ring off. Jason was interrupt by Sonny.

"So you are getting married?" Sonny said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jason answered.

"That's great Jason. I know that you and Sam will be happy. How she doing with being adopted and finding out that she is a Cassadine?" Sonny asked.

"Well she doen't really talk about it, that is what scares me the most, she don't talk about it. She is always talking." Jason told Sonny.

"I guess we all deal with things differently. So how is Lila doing?" he asked.

" She is doing good, Sam does a good job with her. Are you coming by soon to see her again?" Jason asked.

" Yeah I will see her this weekend sometime." Sonny replied.

Sam walked over to Jason and Sonny to tell Jason that she was ready to go home and spend the rest of the night together. Sam had no idea that she had a admirer looking at her from across the room. The stalker stood very still and was blending in the crowd no one even noticed them there, then again no one was looking. All the high-to-do people were drinking their cocktails and dancing to their ridiculous music. The only thing thing the stalker could think right now was how beautiful she was how their reunion was going to be something spectacular.

********************************************************************************************************************

Jason and Sam entered their penthouse, talking and laughing, Lila was already asleep and they had just release the nanny to go home.

"Jason do you want me to fix us........" Before Sam could finish her sentence Jason was kissing her, Sam could feel herself floating.

Jason then picked Sam up and took her upstairs to their bedroom. When they reached the bedroom Jason sat her feet down on the floor, he then reached behind her and unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor, Sam then pulled his jacket off and threw it to the floor and then started to unbutton his shirt, Sam threw the shirt to the floor and Jason lifted her up and took her to the bed. Sam was so ready for this to happen it was what she has wanted for a long time, her and Jason being one. Jason took off his pants and then started to rub her chest, then the kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breast. He gently sucked the nipple and caress the other one with his hand. Sam was so turned on right now and things had just got started. Jason then return back to her lips, but his hand went between her thighs, he could feel how wet she was and he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Sam slipped her hand down Jason boxer's and started to massage his hard dick with her hand. Jason then took her underwear off and his boxer's, his throbbing cock was ready to be inside of her. As he entered her he knew that she was where he belonged. She was so wet and tight, he was so aroused. Sam loved him so much as he made love to her, he in looked into her eyes. Jason was looking at how beautiful she was and how he was so lucky to have her in his life. Sam moaned in pleasure, her back arched and her fingernails dug into his back. She had just had a orgasm. Jason then realize that he was not far behind her, then he felt it, his boby tensed up and he could feel the warmth of her vagina around his dick and he came inside of her and it was the best feeling.

********************************************************************************************************************

Jason and Sam laid in the bed together, Sam was laying on Jason chest. They hadn't spoke at all since they had finished.

"I love you Sam, I am really glad that you said yes to my marriage proposal." Jason as he stroked her hair.

I love you too, Jason Morgan!" Sam said.

Then they raised at the same time, they heard a sound in Lila's room Jason jumped up and pulled on his pants and grabbed his gun and told Sam to stay there. Sam got some clothes on and done what Jason said.

Jason came running back into the room," Sam, Lila is gone!! She is gone!"


	6. Chapter 6 Things can get worse

Sam was sitting on the couch in shock when Sonny arrived. Jason had been sitting with her feeling like a failure because he didn't protect Lila or Sam.

"Sonny, I didn't call the police, I wanted to talk to you first. Who do you think done this?" Jason asked Sonny.

" Jason, we are not at war with anyone, but as soon as I found out who has took my little girl I am going to put a bullet in their head!" Sonny said with angry and hurt in his eyes.

" Sonny our little girl is gone, GONE!!!! What the hell are you going to do about it?" Sam asked mad and upset that her baby is gone. "Sonny this is your fault, Claudia hired someone to kidnap our baby!"

" Sam you need to calm down, we are going to find her." Jason said as he grabbed Sam and hugged her tight.

"**KNOCK, KNOCK"**

Jason went to the door and Nikolas, Luke and Laura was at the door. Jason invited them in, wondering why they were there in the first place. Sam hadn't call them she hadn't moved from the couch since her and Jason search the penthouse looking for Lila.

"Sam, are you alright? I found this letter on my door tonight when we return home from the event" Laura said handing it to Sonny.

Sonny then read the letter out loud......

"_ Dear Laura,_

_You should know who this is, but if you don't then you will soon enough. I know that you have found out about the baby girl you gave birth too and I am happy to say that I am ready for us to meet. I think that we can be a happy little family, you, me, Nikolas, Sam and baby Lila. Lila is now a Cassadine she will not be unprivileged like her mother was, sorry about that . Lila is safe and you don't have to worry about her, she is well taken care of. I guess that it is ok that her father is a gangster, Sonny Corinthos, but I will tell you this, Mr. Corinthos will not find me. I know you are a powerful man but you are not someone so special that I wouldn't kill. Then there is Jason Morgan I think he is smart enough to maintain his distance. Laura your other son is a cop, Lucky, he will be wasting his time trying to find me and killing a cop is not something I want to do, but if it comes down to it I will not hesitate, then again he is Luke Spencer's son so I guess that could be a bonus. Don't worry Sam, Lila is ok and we are going to have some bonding time. I am sure I will see you soon! _

_Sincerely,_

_? Cassadine_

Sonny looked up from the letter that explained that it was the crazy Cassadine's that had his little girl.

" You are telling me that your family has kidnapped my little girl?" Sam yelled at Nikolas.

"Sam, I am sorry that this is happening, but you are consider family now." Nikolas said.

" Nikolas you tell me right damn now who has my baby!?" Sam demanded.

" Sam listen to me, we are going to help find your baby, I will not let anyone hurt you or Lila ever again." Laura said as she hugged Sam.

Sonny looked at Luke, he knew that he had been in the presence of these wacko's before. Laura was kidnapped and held hostage for awhile in Greece on the Cassadine Island. Stavros married her and rapped Laura over and over again, he also told Laura that Luke was died but she later found out the true that he was really was alive and they found their way back together each other.

"Luke tell me how to deal with these wacko's? Sonny asked.

" Sonny, I will tell you this we are going to get your little girl back if I have to fight them myself. This time they have crossed the line, they have involved a innocent child." Luke said.

"Sam, I am your brother rather you want to except that or not so that makes Lila my niece so I am going to do what ever it takes to get her home. No matter what it costs." Nikolas said feeling bad for everything that has happen to Sam.

"Thank you Nikolas! Thank you everyone! It is going to be a long night. Laura will you help me make coffee so we can figure out where to go from here." Sam said. Sam and Laura exited the room the kitchen.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Lila was sleeping in her new Chelsea Sleigh Crib Antique Silver, as the kidnapper watched her sleep. They were not proud of what they done all those years ago by giving Sam up but they done what they thought was best at the time. Laura is going to be surprise to see them because she has not seen them in long while, she will think that she has seen a ghost. Nikolas, was always a odd child he was never really thrilled about anything, never seemed happy. Nikolas was married now I wonder if his new wife would like to meet some of her husband's family!?This was going to be a family reunion that no one was going to forget.

" I guess it is time to get this plan into effect. The jet is ready, dear!" the kidnapper said!

********************************************************************************************************************

Sonny and Jason had made several phone calls to get started on finding Lila. Emily had joined the family get together. Jason was glad that she was there she seems to keep peace between everyone. Sam was pacing the floors, Laura was trying to get her to sit down and rest, but no luck there. Nikolas was throwing ideas at Sonny and Jason. Then there is the infamous Luke Spencer who was coming up with his own plan to get back Lila and seek revenge against the Cassadine's.

Sam had been doing everything to keep busy, she finally had to step outside in the hall to get away for a minute. She knew that Jason wouldn't come and bother her because he knew her to well, sometimes she needs time to think. She was thinking about Lila, how much she loved her and missed her. Sam could feel the tears burning her eyes, she knew that she had to be strong for Lila, she knew that she was going to find out her, she would never give up. As she sat in the hallway floor she heard the elevator open up.

Alexis Davis and her arrogant husband stepped out. Alexis seen Sam; now standing Alexis walked over to her.

"Sam we have came here to thank you for the stem cells." Alexis said.

Sam could feel the heat fulling her face, she was so mad that her baby was gone and now Alexis Bitch Davis was there to thank her. Sam couldn't take it anymore, " Alexis I don't give a damn what you are here for, but the best thing you need to do is leave right now!" Sam yelled at Alexis pointing her finger toward the elevator.

" Sam you need to calm down and get out of Alexis's face and show some respect!" Ric told her.

" Ric you need to shut your mouth and mind your own business! Alexis you killed my brother because you had to have the antidote for your selfish self! You watched him die with that virus, you got your stem cells and now your daughter is safe and sound! But my baby is not, she is GONE, GONE!! She is gone because of your crazy family has kidnapped her and now I have no idea where she is and how safe she is." Sam then realized that she was talking to much," LEAVE NOW!!!!" She then pushed Ric and told him to take his inconsiderate wife and leave. Ric then grabbed Sam and was holding her by the arm against the wall, when Jason stepped out to see why Sam was yelling. Jason without thinking grabbed Ric and threw him into the wall and held him there by the throat. Sonny stepped out in the hall to see what was going on.

"Sonny will you get your guard dog off me!" Ric demanded!

Sam was standing there in tears and mad as hell. Sonny looked at Sam then back at Jason and asked him to release Ric so they could all talk.

"Why the hell are you two here?" Sonny asked Ric and Alexis.

"We came to thank Sam for allowing the doctors to induce her labor." Alexis explained.

"I know that there is more than that going on here, Sam can you tell me?" Sonny asked.

Sam wiping the tears from here face looked at Sonny to tell him what was going on," Alexis did thank me for giving Kristina the stem cell. But I told them to leave because I didn't want to hear what they had to say. Then I pushed Ric and he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and that was when Jason came out."

" Sonny I don't care what they are here for, Sam told them to leave and that was what they should have done! Ric if you ever put your hands on her again I will kill you myself, NOW GET OUT!!!! Jason yelled at the Lansing's.

"Jason that is a threat and I have to right to get a warrant on you........."Ric started to say.

"But Ric we both know that you are not going to that, because then you will have to deal with me! Now you and Alexis leave we have bigger problems to deal with besides you two!" Sonny ordered!

Sam stood there looking at Ric and Alexis as they left. She was so mad at everyone right now. Jason walked over to her and hugged her and Sam just collapse in his arms. Sam was so tired and emotional drained. Jason carried her into the penthouse and took her upstairs and put her in the bed where they had just made love 24 hours ago.

********************************************************************************************************************

Nikolas's phone started ringing and he excused himself and walked into the kitchen to take his phone call.

"Κ. Cassadine, Είμαι innkeeper σας στην Ελλάδα, αναρωτιόμουν αν ξέρατε ότι το εξοχικό σας ήταν σε χρήση;" The Greek caller said.

In greek Nikolas answered him,"Δεν μου δεν επιτρέπουν σε οποιονδήποτε να χρησιμοποιήσει το εξοχικό μου! Τι μοιάζουν"

The innkeeper answered Nik's question, that it was a older lady and a middle aged man with a very beautiful baby! Nikolas hung up the phone after thanking the innkeeper and told him to keep a eye on the house and call him if they leave. Nik then knew that Helena had Lila.

Nik entered the living room to tell the others that he knew where Lila was and Sam had joined them while he was gone.

" My innkeeper from Greece called and told me that my country house was in use and that a older woman, middle aged man and a very beautiful baby was there. Nik told Sam and the rest of the family.

Helena has Lila, I knew that she had to have something to do with this, she is a really charm. Luke said.

Sam was standing by now and told Sonny and Jason to get them a fight to Greece. Sonny reached into his jacket pocket to get out his cell phone to call to get his private jet ready to go. Nik told Sonny that they could take his jet and he will call and they could leave tonight.

"Jason I am going upstairs to pack, I will pack your things also." Sam said as she ran upstairs, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

Sonny, then called and told Max and Milo to get his things and bring it over to Jason's he was leaving to go to Greece to get Lila.

" Jason I think I should go with you, Sam and Sonny. I know my grandmother and I may help you get Lila back, plus I know everything about Geece and where you are going it may save time." Nikolas said.

Jason looked at Nikolas knowing he was right he could be some help. So Jason agreed on letting him go.

" Sonny we have been friends for a long time and now it seems that we have something else in common that little girl and I want to help you bring her home. I have had run-ins with these crazy bastards and you could use me." Luke was telling Sonny.

" Luke old buddy you are in" Sonny said as he patted Luke on the shoulder.

"Well Sonny, Luke don't travel alone!" Laura said. "By the way my mother is on her way with our suitcases!"

Sonny looked at Luke, knowing that Laura was going to get her way. " Sonny you never argue with her she has a mean left hook!" Luke said laughing.

Sam came running down the stairs. ready to go! She seen that everyone was still there. "What's going on?" Sam asked confused.

Jason walked over to her and took the bags and answered her question," Well it looks like everyone is going with us to find Lila. Sam we could use all the help we can get with these Cassadine's.

"I don't care who goes, lets just go before they leave with her and I will never find her." Sam said with tears in her eyes. " Thank you all for helping me find my little girl!

Sonny stepped out in the hall to call Clauida a phone that he didn't want to make, but it had to be done.

"Hello." Clauida said when she answered the phone.

"Clauida, I am leaving to go and get Lila we have located her and I am leaving today!" Sonny told his distraught wife.

" Are kidding me? If you are not home then we are leaving you for good!" Claudia yelled at her self-centered husband.

"If that is what you want, then I guess I will see you in court! I am going after my daughter whether you like it of not!" Sonny said angrily!

Sonny walked back in the penthouse, with no regrets.

*******************************************************************************************************************

The jet landed in a town in Greece and they all got on a boat to the Cassaidine's island. Nikolas got off the boat and everyone followed. Nik was talking to the innkeeper in Greek.

Nikolas walked over to his family and guests and told them that he told the Innkeeper to not reveal that anyone was staying in the main house. Of course the Innkeeper was not going to disobey Prince Nikolas Cassadine.

As everyone got settle, all Sam could think about was when they were going to stake out the country house where Lila was held capavite. Laura could see that her daughter was lost and feeling helpless, something she knew something about. Helena took Lucky and made everyone think he was died and she brainwashed him. So feeling like your life was tore, was something she knew about .

"Sam can we talk?" Laura asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Ok, I just want you to know that we are going to get Lila back. I want you to know that I know how you feel, you have to be strong and never lose your sight. Sam you are a very strong person, you have will power and you have something that most of us don't have someone that loves you. Whatever you do you don't need to push him away, I pushed Luke away after we found out that Lucky was died. We grew apart adn he went and slept with Holly Sutton. After we found out that Lucky was alive and well, we started to find each other again. Don't let that happen between you and Jason, he loves you I can 't tell by the way he looks at you the way he searches the room for you when he looses sight of you and that is all that matters. Sam, I don't know who you grew up, but would love to find out someday; if you only knew had not knowing about you has made me feel like I was the wrost mother in the world, how could not you have another baby out there. I guess there has always been a part of me missing and now I feel complete with you in my life and the beautiful grandchild you gave me. Sam you have blessed me again, I need one more thing to have the perfect live, Lila back. Baby, let Jason give you and Lila the family that I never got to give you; a family that loves and with a bond that is unbreakable." Laura told her.

Sam was crying and before she even realize what she had done she was hugging Laura, " I just want you to know that I don't blame you for anything! I have the family I always wanted and you are in it, I am glad you are here with me, Mom."

Jason walked in looking at Sam and Laura and seen that Sam was crying and he was feeling like this was his fault he failed at the one thing that he promised her, that he would protect her and Lila.

"Sam are you alright?" Jason asked her with concern in his eyes.

"Yes Jason, I am fine."

"I will leave you two alone." Laura said as she exited the room

Jason sat down next to Sam the same place Laura has just been sitting at, he leaned in and kissed Sam softly on the lips and then they leaned back and comforted each other. Sonny was standing at the entrancelooking a them and thinking that he should have been the one that sitting there with her being the man she loved and cared about. Sonny knew that he had made a mistake and there was nothing he could do about now, Sam loved Jason...... The End!!

********************************************************************************************************************

Helena was pacing the floors thinking about how long it would take before the mob parents would find out who had their little girl. She hoped that she would get to meet her granddaughter, the one that she gave away a long time ago. The secret was never to come out but secrets always have a way to come back and bite you in the ass, that is what she had been told anyways. But for now she had Lila and that's all that matter.

**Ring, Ring!!**

Helena picked her phone up and looked the number, it was about time she called.

"Hello, Darling". Helena said in the cell phone.

"They found out where you are, you need to go and find a new destination." Claudia told Helena.

" Hmmm!!! I am thinking that this is going to get interesting, Dear. Are sure you don't want to be around to see the show.

"Listen here you Bitch, I didn't tell about little Miss Sam, just so you could go mess-up the plan!" Claudia yelled at Helena.

My Dear, you are playing in the big leagues now and I don't take orders from you! I hope we are clear on that! Now you listen to me, I am going to do this my way, I will be in touch! Don't call me , I will call you. Helena said laughing. She hung the phone up on Mrs. Corinthos. Just because Claudia called her and told her that Sam McCall was the long lost Cassadine that is Nikolas's twin. Now she thinks that I am working for her, HA!, She didn't work from anyone. Claudia wanted Lila kidnapped and Sam lured in a trap that was going to take her life. Sonny was having the wondering eye and she was assuming it was not toward his lovely wife.

Helena walked over the man standing at the window. He was looking at something in the distance but chose to ignore it. Helena decided to leave him alone and go and check on the baby.

********************************************************************************************************************

Luke's eyes was as wide as quarters when he seen who was standing at the window, it was Stavros! Sonny was crouch down beside Luke and Jason.

"Luke is that Stavros?" Sonny whispered to Luke.

" I am afraid so my friend" Luke said surprised to see him alive.

Just then Nikolas and Sam came up behind them and Nikolas stopped in his tracks.

"Nikolas what is it?" Sam asked.

"How could this be........Sam that man standing there is our father!" Nikolas said stunned.

" How did he know who I was, how did he know.......?" Sam asked.

Luke was watching the man that took his Laura and he wanted to kill him right then but he knew that he had to wait for the right time. Then Helena brought Stavros a baby. Sam seen her, her little girl and she wanted to go after her. Sonny seen Sam's face and he grabbed her and held her and told her that he was going to get their little girl back and he promised.

Jason was watching, Sonny's face as he held Sam and he knew right then what Claudia was talking about at Stone's benefit , that Sonny was still in love with Sam. Jason was not going to give her and Lila up, he was the man that Sam wanted, he knew it.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Luke walked into the house where Laura and Emily was sitting waiting for their love ones to return.

" We seen Lila and she looked well, but there is more. Stavros has her!" Luke broke the news to Laura.

" WHAT? Stavros has Lila, did you see Helena too?" Laura asked shocked.

Yeah she was there with that son-of-bitch!" Luke said.

Sam was to upset to listen to all this, she grabbed her coat and told Jason that she was going to get some air. He asked if she wanted him to go but she declined and went out alone she needed to think.

Sam was standing on the pier looking out into the water thinking about her baby and her life with Jason, when there was cold steel blade at her neck.

Hello darling, I have not seen you since you were a baby." Helena said. So tell me how have you been?"

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" Sam said as she struggle to get loose.

Helena held the knife closed to Sam's throat. Sam could feel the sharpness of the blade and one wrong move she would slit her own throat.

"Now is that a nice thing to call your grandmother?" I think you need to show me so respect, so get your ass in gear and walk!" Helena told Sam. "Oh if you scream or make some kind of scene then I will kill Lila while you watch and then kill you!"

Jason was getting worried so he went out to try to find Sam, but all he found was her coat. Jason came running back in the house he knew that Helena had her.

"They have Sam!!!" Jason yelled.


	7. Chapter7 Deadly Relations

Helena had tied Sam to a chair like a prisoner instead of a treating her like a granddaughter. Helena was holding Lila. Sam was watched her take her sweet baby back to the bedroom, wanting her daughter back so bad, wishing that life was back to normal, being a Cassadine was not what she had wished for. Being a daughter to a drifter and to a mother that abandoned her at a young age was fine with her. But instead she is a the daughter and granddaughter to some psychos.

Stavros was standing at the window thinking of the right words to say to his daughter that he never knew.

"I understand that you are getting married to a thug." Stavors said to his daughter.

"Excuse me, I really don't see how that is any of your damn business!" Sam snapped back.

"Well, I guess I can understand that you are angry and confused that you were gave away and Nikolas was kept and was well taken care of. I guess that is why you are so angry, yes?" Stavros asked.

"Are you really this crazy or are you playing insane? You KIDNAPPED my baby! You have me tied to a chair because your psycho mother held a knife to my throat and force me to come with her!! I think that you giving me away was the best decision you could have made, it's Nikolas that I feel sorry for!" Sam told her father.

"You have a mouth on you young lady and I see that your adopted parents did not teach you many manners." Stavros told Sam.

Sam didn't move as she looked at her father, his eyes was cold and calm, he showed no emotion. It was like he was seeing right through her, she knew that she had to get her and her daughter out of there quick!

"Sam I am going to tell why I gave you away. It all had to do with my father's Will. Mikkos's Will stated that I had to have a son first and only a son to inherited the Cassadine fortune. If a son was not born then the fortune would go to my half-sister Alexis. So my mother took care of the little problem, which was you. No one was ever supposed to find out about you, but sometimes secrets have a way to come out." Stavros told Sam he never showed any remorse for what had happen.

Sam heard the phone ring in the other room and then Helena's voice. She was talking to someone on the phone about the abduction, Sam listened closely.

"Darling, I have Sam. Now lets talk about what's in for me if I kill my granddaughter." Helena told the caller.

Sam could hear everything that Helena was saying and she was not liking what she was hearing. Someone had told Helena that the truth came out about her being a Cassadine, but who would do such thing to her?

Now, Now, Mrs. Corinthos, you will not speak to me in that manner. I will be in touch with you when the deed is done." Then Helena ened the phone call.

Sam was floored, it was Claudia!!

* * *

Jason was checking his guns and making sure everything was in order when he went to get his family. Jason knew that Sonny was going to act out and be out of control it had happen before. Sonny was not the best in staying in control. Jason knew that when Brenda was held at gun point that Sonny made alot of mistakes and almost go them killed. Jason had to be smart and careful, so how was he going to tell Sonny that he was going alone.

"Jason are we set?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny I think that it would be best if I go alone." Jason said never looking up.

"I am sorry, but I think I am hearing things. I am not sitting here waiting on you to save the day when my child is involve. Yes, Jason she is my child and after all this is all over with I am going to have something to do with her I am not going to let anyone tell me that I have to pick my children over each other. Jason you work for me and I am going to get my little girl." Sonny said as he put his gun in the back of is pants.

Jason knew that Lila was not the only reason he wanted to save the day, Sonny wants to be Sam's hero. His friend just stood there and lied to him. But Jason let him and there was no time to waste, getting Sam and Lila back was most important.

Luke walked in and asked what the plans were and how they were going to sneak up on the Cassadine's. Laura was standing next to Luke with tears in her eyes, she was afraid for her daughter and her granddaughter. Luke had reassured her that everything was going to be ok. But Laura knew the Cassadine's were evil people when they get to their dark place no one knows what could happen.

Nikolas showed the trio the map of the property and showed them where everything was how to sneak up to the house without being seen. Jason and Nik talked about the map, while Luke talked to Sonny about the Cassadine's and their weak spots.

Jason looked up at Sonny and Luke,"Well lets go. I will lead. Nikolas has fimilarlize me with the area so lets go and save Sam and Lila. "

Laura kissed Luke and told him that she loved him. Nikolas told Jason to watch Helena she has control over his father. Emily hugged Jason and told him to be careful. Laura looked at Sonny and told him to bring her daughter and granddaughter back safe as well as himself.

They watched as the trio entered the darkness and headed to hell!

* * *

Helena had informed Sam that she was going to lay down for a spell. Stavros had went to bed a while ago, being a psycho is tiresome.

Sam was trying her best to get her hands loose so maybe she could slip them out of the rope. Sam looked up thinking that she heard her name and seen that Jason was at the window, the face she was wanted to see more than anything other than her daughter's.

"Jason what are you doing?" Sam said in a whisper.

"Where are they?" Jason whispered to Sam

"They have went to bed. Lila is in the room with Helena." she whispered back.

"Sam, I am going to get you and Lila out of her." Jason told her.

"Jason I know you will." Sam said. She had confidence in him.

Sonny and Luke were standing behind Jason waiting for the next move.

"How nice you boys to come and see me. I am so thrilled that you would travel so many miles just for me. I think you boys need to move our little party into the house." Helena said as she held a gun up to the trio. Helena held Lila in case one of them got trigger happy.

"I know you have guns, so lets just go ahead and get them kicked in the middle of the floor."

Jason, Sonny and Luke done as they were told. Helena put Lila down in her bassinet.

Stavros enter the room to see his good ol' pal Luke Spencer.

"Luke Spencer you have decide to grace me with your presence. I guess you are surprise to see me?" Starvos said smiling.

"No surprise, just disappointed. But then again you can't kill the devil." Luke said to he rival.

"HMMM!!! I see that you have not lost you sense of humor all these years." Starvos added.

"I see you you still have a personality of a wet mop." Luke said.

"Now boys I see now reason to insult each other. I have a better idea. Sam dear, you have to join all the fun. You get to choose on rather you want your boyfriend here to live or the father of your baby, your choice my dear." Helena said as she waved her gun around.

"YOU SICK BITCH!!!!! I choose you!!!!!!!" Sam yelled!

"Now, Now my dear child you need to be nice to your grandmother, before you make me make a mistake." Helena warned.

"I think you need to call your partner in crime and see if she appreciates you putting her husband on the hit list also?!" Sam asked Helena.

Oh dear, Claudia is not as in control as she thinks she is, I have all the right cards and she is in Port Charles waiting on the call that is going to fix all the problems in her life. You dead, my dear." Helena said coldly.

Sonny was in shocked that his wife had his daughter kidnapped and hired Helena to kill Sam.

"What is it Sonny, cat have your tongue?" Helena said laughing. "Did you really think that your wife was going to let you go that easy. She knows that you still love Sam and she is wanting to get rid of her for good. Naughty boy, you shouldn't let your eyes wonder. So maybe you are the one that needs to pick between Sam and your best friend."

Sam was sick of this sick game that Helena was playing, she was still working on getting her hands loose and she finally did. Sam jumped up to jump Helena from behind when Stavros shot her in the shoulder. Sam fell to the floor.

" Why in the hell did you do that?" Sonny yelled!

"Well I guess Sam made the choice easy for you Sonny." Helena said laughing.

Jason eased his spare gun down his jacket sleeve, he then aimed his gun at Starvos.

"Drop the gun Helena and give me Lila, NOW!" Jason demended Helena.

Helena dropped the gun only because Starvos still had his drawled.

"Starvos, shoot him!" Helena said calmly.

Jason fired at the psycho before he had to chance to shoot anyone else. Starvos hit the ground. Jason motion Luke to get Helena.

Jason ran over to Sam and Sonny.

"Sonny, get Lila and get out of here before something happens!" Sam demanded.

Jason looked at Sonny and Sonny got Lila and took her to the main house, just like Sam had asked.

Jason kneel down next to Sam to check on her, Sam was sitting up looking at Luke tying Helena in the same chair that she had her in for hours.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked Sam brushing her hair from her face.

"Yes I am fine. Lila is safe, you are safe that is all that matters. It's not like this is the first time I have been shot." Sam said laughing while looking at Jason.

"I will never leave you again, I promise, I will always protect you." Jason told Sam as he tried to get the bleeding to stop.

"I know you will." Sam said.

"I love you, Jason." Sam told him.

"I love you, Sam." Jason reminded her.

* * *

Sonny reached the main house and went inside to fill in the waiting family. He handed Lila to Laura.

"Everyone is ok, Sam has been shot but just in the shoulder. Nikolas, is there some way you can get a doctor here that will be discreet, for Sam and the baby's sake. Emily, can you check Lila out and make sure that she is not hurt until the doctor gets here?" Sonny asked .

"Sonny, I will call our family doctor he will respect our privacy." Nikolas said.

"Sam is ok? How about Luke and Jason?" Laura asked Sonny.

"Everyone is ok and Luke is there with Helena. Jason shot Stavros and Jason is with Sam. Nikolas I need you to come with me to the country house to help with Sam. Laura and Emily can you stay here and watch over Lila, Emily make sure that she is alright. Nikolas when you call the doctor tell him about her blood disorder." Sonny told everyone. "

Everyone done just as Sonny told them. Sonny still hadn't told them that his so-called wife was involved.

* * *

Sonny and Nikolas enter the country house and seen Helena tied to a chair. Starvos was lying on the floor. Nikolas bent down to look at his father and then stood up again. Helena was happy to see her Nikolas, Nikolas did not feel the same way about her.

"Nikolas darling, I am so happy to see you. I have been thinking of you."Helena said.

" I really wished that you wouldn't think about me or anyone esle in my family." Nikolas told him Grandmother.

"Nikolas, why are you being so harsh?" Helena asked.

"Jason can you and Sonny get Sam to the main house, I have a doctor coming and they need to get her checked out? Luke can you help me escort Mrs. Cassadine to the main house so the men with the straight jacket can come and get her. I feel that they will keep a good eye on her." Nikolas shared with everyone.

Helena's cell phone rung and Sonny picked it up only to see that his wife was calling. Sonny pulled his gun out and held it to Helena's head and told her to tell Claudia that Sam and Jason are dead, but there was a mistake and I died also." Sonny told Helena to say.

"Hello. Yes the task has been complete. There was a accident. Sonny was killed in the progress and so was Jason Morgan. Calm down dear. You have to realize that they tired to save young Sam from getting killed and the tragic happen to them. Now, Now, no need to be so rude and disrespectful. I have to go dear, I will be in touch." Helena nodded at Sonny to end the phone call with Claudia.

"Well, see that was not so hard to tell your partner in crime a little white lie, now was it?" Sonny asked Helena.

Helena just looked at him with those cold eyes of hers.

I think we will need someone to come and get Starvos's body. I will go and put a sheet over it until we get get back here to recover it. Luke, can you make sure that my grandmother makes it to the main house ok? I would hate for anything to happen to her." Nikolas said.

Nikolas walked back inside of the country house only to see that his father that was face down on the floor was no longer there. Stavros has escape death again. There was only one place he was headed..... Port Charles.

* * *

The doctor checked out Lila and everything was good but she needs a follow up with her family doctor. Sam was shot in the shoulder, there seems to be no nerve damage and the bullet went straight through so there was no bullet to remove. The doctor cleaned the wound and bandage it up.

Sam and Sonny was with Lila watching her sleep, Jason was watching Sam. Luke and Laura was standing guard of Helena. Emily was pacing the floors waiting the return of Nikolas.

Nikolas came running into the house to report that Stavros was alive and had escape. Nikolas told everyone that he thought that Stavros was headed to Port Charles.

"I shot the son-of-bitch! I thought he was dead. Now he is back on the loose and he has a head start on us. Nikolas you need to call and get your jet on stand-bye." Jason said furious.

"I will call as soon as I make the call to have Helena took away. They are waiting on my call. Everyone needs to get their stuff ready!" Nikolas told everyone.

Emily and Nikolas walked into the other room to get the calls made. Everyone else got their things ready for their trip home.

"Sam, Can I talk to you?" Helena asked.

"There is only one thing I got to say to you and that is for you to go to Hell!! So whatever you have to say to me, Dear Grandmother I am not interested in hearing!" Sam yelled at Helena and walked off.

Sonny was on the phone talking to his guards telling them not to tell Claudia he was alive. He also ordered them to have someone at Jason's door.

Nikolas was talking to some men at the door and lead them back to Helena and they stood her up and escort her out the door to the waiting boat to take her to the place that she should have been at a long time ago. Nikolas and Sam watched as the nightmare of their family was took to where she belonged. But what they didn't know, was the worst nightmare was waiting for them in Port Charles.

Everyone was on the boat to go back to the main land, Sam looked back at the Cassadine Island and seen the evil that surrounded it.

* * *

Claudia was sitting in the house that her and Sonny had shared. Because of her selfishness she lost the man that she loved. She just wanted Sam out of her life and Sonny's eyes on her again. But now she was alone and that bitch Helena killed Sonny. Claudia had her head down into her hands crying. She knew that she had to pull herself together, Sebastian was on his way from the islands. Claudia sent him and the Nannie away because of Helena.

Claudia walked over the bar area and poured herself a Vodka on the rocks. She walked over to the window.

"Hello, Mrs. Corinthos." the strange voice said.

Startled Claudia turned to see who had entered her house unannounced. " Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Well I guess you can say I am your worst nightmare." The stranger answered.

Claudia looked confused. " Excuse me! I think you need to get your ass out of my house. How did you get in here without one of my guards killing you? I think you need to leave right now. "

"I think you need to shut your mouth, you Bitch! I am here to kill you!" The Stranger said

"What?!" Claudia said, shocked by what this man has just said to her.

The Stranger ran toward Claudia and before she knew what hit her she was down on the floor.

"I think you should know what your killers name is, my name is Starvos Cassadine!" He said with a smile. He then pulled out a hunters knife and stabbed Claudia several times in the abdomen, until he thought she was died.

* * *

Jason and Sam entered their Penthouse with Lila asleep in Sam's arms.

"I am so thankful, right now!" Sam said.

"I am too. I am grateful that Lila is safe and you are here with me." Jason said.

Jason took Lila from Sam and took her upstairs to put her in her very own bed.

Sam went into the kitchen and poured them some wine.

Jason came downstairs and had the first aid kit.

"Sam! Sam! Where are you?"

"Jason I am right here." She said carrying two glasses of wine.

"Sorry I guess I am still little paranoid." Jason said as he took the glasses from Sam.

"Jason will you start a fire?" Sam asked.

Jason done as Sam asked and started the fire. They both sat down in front of the roaring fire. Jason then cleaned and changed Sam's bandages.

Sam was watching the flames and drinking her wine, Jason had his arms wrapped around her holding her tight and never wanting to let her go.

"Jason you would do anything for me, right?" Sam asked never looking away from the fire.

"Yes Sam, I would do anything for you." Jason said.

"Then lets go upstairs and take a vanilla bubble bath with candles!" Sam said smiling up to Jason.

Jason made a face and was a little reluctant, but he looked down at her smiling face and he couldn't resisted.

Sam jumped up and lead her future husband upstairs.

* * *

Sonny walked into his house not knowing what to expect, he couldn't wait to see his bitch of a wife's face. But When Sonny walked into the living room, it was not what he had expected.

There was blood everywhere.

Claudia! Claudia! Sonny yelled. But then he seen her laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. She was still breathing. Sonny lean down and picked his wife's head up.

MAX! MILO! I NEED HELP!!! Sonny yelled. Max and Milo came running and stunned to see that their bosses wife was laying in her own blood. Max called 911.

" Boss they are on their way."

Go check the grounds and see if the bastard is still here! How did he get pass you?" Sonny yelled at his two bodyguards.

"No one has came in or out tonight, sir." Max said as he walked out the door.

"Claudia can you hear me?" Sonny asked his wife.

Claudia in whisper said her killer's name," Starvos!" That was Claudia's last breath.

Sonny sat there with his die wife and he knew that Claudia had planned the kidnapping of his daughter and almost had Sam killed, but something inside of him hurt. Sonny knew that he had to warn Sam and Jason that Starvos was in Port Charles. Sonny picked up the phone to call the Morgans but there was no answer.

"Mr. Corinthos there is no sign of anyone on the grounds." Max and Milo told Sonny.

"Max go to Jason and warn him that Starvos Cassadine has murdered Claudia and get them and my daughter out of that house! I will meet them as soon as I can."

Max done as he was told.

* * *

Nikolas and Emily had finally arrived home. They had went to Luke and Laura's to talk for a while. Nikolas was glad to be home and everyone in his family safe and sound.

As they enter the living area there was a surprise for them.

"Well, hello son! We have not had a chance to talk." Starvos said to Nikolas.

"What do you want?" Nikolas said stepping in front of Emily.

"I want some bonding time." Starvos informed Nikolas.

"There will not be any bonding time, I want you out of my house!" Nikolas told his father.

"Now Nikolas I think you are being rude, not introducing me to your lovely wife, Emily." Starvos said.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!!!!" Nikolas yelled at him.

"Nikolas you need to use your manners! I am your father and you will obey me!" Stavors demanded.

"Now Emily my dear why don't you step away from your husband and let me get a good look at you?" Starvos asked Emily.

"Emily will not move from this spot." Nikolas informed his father.

"Nikolas you are really starting to get on my nervous, I don't know what kind of manners you have picked up from that idiot Luke Spencer but you will not speak to me that way."

Nikolas was so angry that he hadn't even notice the blood on his father's shirt. But Emily had! She didn't know if it was Starvos's own blood or had he been waiting on Jason and Sam when they arrived home.

In a whisper Emily told Nikolas to look at the blood on Starvos shirt.

"So is this the only place you have traveled to in Port Charles?" Nikolas asked hoping to get some answers.

"Well I made a pit stop at the Cornithos House and seen Mrs. Cornithos, but she was deadly boring." Starvos said laughing.

Then he pulled a gun out and told his son and daughter-in-law to have a seat.

Nikolas and Emily done as he said.

"Starvos, Sonny is going to be looking for you and the first place he is going to look at is here." Emily tried to tell him. Feeling unsucessful by the look on his face.

Well if Sonny and his thugs come here then I will use you as my shield and we both know that he will not shoot his hit-man's sister." Starvos said destroying Emily's argument.

Emily and Nikolas knew that it was going to be a long night. But some how Emily had to get in touch with Jason, but how?!

* * *

"KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Jason! Jason! Sam!" Max yelled through the door.

Jason came running down the stair after spending a very romantic and enjoyable bubble bath with his fiance!

"Max, what is wrong?" Jason asked him.

" Mr. C has been trying to call you and Sam! Claudia has been murdered and she was murdered but Starvos Cassadine! Mr. C sent me over here to get you, Sam and Lila out of the house. Max told Jason.

Jason didn't think twice he ran up the stairs to get Sam.

"Sam! We need to go right now! Get Lila and get some of her things. We will buy what you don't get!" Jason told Sam.

"Jason what is going on?" Sam asked.

"Sonny found Claudia died and Starvos killed her, we need to go!" Jason said again.

Sam got Lila and the things that she needed for her and followed Jason and Max out the door.

* * *

Luke and Laura had just went upstairs to go to bed after their long trip to Greece and seeing the Cassidane ghost, would wear anyone out. The phone had starting to ring on their way up.

Luke traveled back down the stairs to answered the ringing phone.

"Hello." Luke answered

"Luke, this is Sonny and I have some new that I think that you should know. Claudia is die and Starvos killed her! You and Laura need to get out of the house and go to the safe-house, you know where that is." Sonny told his old buddy!

" What! He killed her? Man, Sonny I am sorry. Where is Sam and Jason?" Luke questioned Sonny

"Jason and Sam are safe, they have Lila. I know that Claudia had Lila kidnapped and that she was going to have Sam whacked, but I didn't want Starvos to kill her." Sonny said.

"Well old buddy I willl get Laura and over to the Safehouse, will we see you there?" Luke asked.

Laura was standing at the top of the stairs and was ease-dropping on the conversation and hoping that everything was ok.

"I will be there as soon as I give my statement to the police and Luke you need to watch you back." Sonny told his old friend.

'I will, you do the same. Nikolas and Emily left here over a hour ago I will call them and give them a heads up." Luke said.

"Ok, I will see you in a little while, Luke you keep safe." Sonny said.

"I will, you too." Luke told Sonny.

Luke hung the phone up and turned around to see Laura standing right in front of him.

" Luke tell what is wrong?" Laura demanded.

"Well Laura honey, Sonny found Claudia murdered when he returned home." Luke informed his wife.

"Murdered? Who would have murdered her?" Laura asked, thinking that she was surprised it wasn't Sonny that didn't murder her.

"Starvos did." Luke said.

"What! Where is Sam and Lila?" Laura asked in a frantic!

"They are safe, they are at the same place we are headed, so go and get your things so we can go." Luke told his worried wife.

Laura walked right pass Luke and picked the phone up to call Nikolas and Emily, but there was not answer. Then again Port Charles was having one of their infamous thunderstorms and Wyndemere's also suffers power failure. Laura called Nikolas's Cell phone, it went straight to voice mail, so she left a message.

Luke and Laura left their home, enter the storm hoping that they were going somewhere safe. Little did they know that real storm was yet to come!


	8. Chapter 8 Entering Hell for Love!

Sam and Jason was sitting on the couch at the safehouse, when Luke and Laura arrived.

" Sam are you ok?" Laura asked her daughter.

"Yes I am fine." Sam said as she got up to hug Laura and Luke.

Jason got up to check on Lila, she was asleep on the bed. Luke walked over to see Lila and talk to Jason, he was concern about his new extended family.

"Has anyone got hold of Nikolas or Emily?" Jason asked.

"I called but no answer, but you know how it is when it storms over there the phones are the first to go. I even tried their cell phones, no answer." Laura answered him.

Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried Emily's cell phone and there was not answer.

Sam looked at Jason and knew that he was thinking that something was out of place.

"Jason, you are thinking that something is not right, aren't you?" Sam asked him.

"I think that Emily or Nikolas not answering their phone's is strange and I think something doesn't seem right." Jason pointed out.

"I think something is off too. Do you think that we should go and check it out?" Sam asked.

"I think that we should wait on Sonny and see what he has to say." Jason said.

Jason hugged Sam and kissed her on top of her head and reassured her that he was not going to let anything happen to her or Lila.

* * *

Sonny had been sitting at police station for two hours answering pointless question's about his wife.

"Excuse me gentlemen but unless you are going to arrested my client then I think that you need to let him go. He has just lost his wife." Sonny's Lawyer Diane Miller stepped in and said.

Mrs. Miller, we are just trying to find out the facts and where Mr. Cornthois was while his wife was getting murdered." Mac said.

Lucky stood there knowing where Sonny was and he was not going to say anything, but he knew that Sonny was innocent and he also knew that telling the truth would not be the right choice to make.

" Mac if you want really want to know where I was. I was out of the country with some old friends, if you feel like you need to check my passport , then feel free. But I have a family to get back to and I have a little girl that is sick and needs her father so if you have any more question, ask my lawyer. Sonny said as he stood to head to the door.

"Mac I think we are done here, so unless you are booking my client I feel he is free to go!." Diana said.

"Let him go!" Mac said.

Sonny walked out and was heading to his new black Mercedes Benz and Diana was right behind him.

"Sonny do I want to know what is going on?" Diana asked.

"Diana I just need you to take care of the police and cover my ass for now. I am going to be out of touch for a little bit." Sonny said.

" Sonny you do not need to leave the country or even town for that matter, until this whole thing with Claudia is cleared up." Diana advised.

"I am not leaving the country, I am not even leaving the city of Port Charles, I am just going to be out of touch. If something comes up, then you can get in touch with me through Max and he will be able to reach me."

Diana knew something was wrong, but she was not going to pursued it. What made her a smart lawyer was the fact she knew when to just listen and do what her client wished. She watched Sonny get into his car and drive away, headed to his secret hide away.

* * *

Nikolas and Emily was sitting in hell in their own house. Stavros was the one in charge and there was nothing that they could do about it. Emily knew that Jason was going to finally find out that something was wrong when he is unable to get hold of her, if he hadn't already.

"What are you planning to do?" Nikolas asked.

"I am not going to do anything I am going let you do that for me, you are going to call your sister and mother and tell them to meet you here." Stavros said.

"I am not going to lure them into your trap, you sick bastard!" Nikolas yelled.

Emily knew that the best thing to do was do what Stavros wanted.

"You need to rethink that my son! I have the control to kill your wife and end your life as well. I think as you sit here and think about the situation, I will help myself to a snack." Stavros said as he walked out of the room.

"Nikolas, you need to call them, talk to Sam and give code words, she will figure it out. We need help and this is the only way. Do you think that Jason is going to let her come alone?!" Emily said trying to talk reason to Nikolas.

" I guess you are right, but how do I worded it where Starvos can't de-code it?" Nikolas asked.

" You will have to figure that out." Emily answered.

Starvos came back into the room hoping that Nikolas had picked the right answer and he didn't have to kill anyone until Sam got there. He was going to get rid of her for good.

* * *

Sonny walked in at the safe house wanting to see his daughter and Sam. Sonny was in love with her and he was not sure how much longer he could hold off telling her that he had to have her. Sonny also knew that this would destroy his friendship with Jason but she was worth every bit of it. If only he could have seen that when he had the chance.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I am fine, Starvos was gone when I arrived home, Claudia was lying in the floor with her blood surrounding her. I ran to her and yelled for Max and Milo to check the grounds and call 911. I lifted her into my arms and I asked her who did this and she whispered,"Starvos". Sonny told everyone as he recalled the memory.

"Sonny, I am so sorry you had to go through that" Laura said.

"I know she was my wife, but she deserved what she got. She had my child kidnapped and the mother of my child. Not only that she told Helena to kill Sam. It is a good thing that Stavros did get to her before I did!" Sonny with no emotion in his voice.

Jason watched Sonny looked at Sam as he told his story. It was in a way that you look at someone that you are in love with, Jason knew that because that is that way he looked as Sam himself. Jason watched Sonny walked over to "his" daughter and pick her up. Jason knew that Sonny was the biologic father but he was the real father, the one that was there through out the ultra-sounds, the check-ups, the later nights when Sam was crying and was uncomfortable and having thoughts that she was going to be a terrible mother. Sonny was not there, he gave up all rights to that.

"Sam, how is Lila?" Sonny asked.

"She is just fine, she got checked out and she is perfect." Sam answered.

"I wished I could have been at the hospital with you, when you took her in." Sonny said, never looking up from sleeping Lila.

"Robin checked her out and she said that everything looked good. So no need to worry, you had other things to deal with. So is Sebastian on his way home?" Sam asked.

"No, not until I feel it is safe. I told the nanny to keep him on the island." Sonny replied.

Sam's cell phone rang. She reached down looked at who was calling, it was Nikolas.

"Hello." she answered.

"Sam, it is Nikolas. I really need to talk to you can you and Laura can you come to my house right now?"Nikolas asked her.

"What for? Nikolas we have been trying to call you. Starvos is here in Port Charles and he has killed Claudia."Sam informed him.

"I know! I know we are experiencing a rain storm, but if you can come over we need to talk about what happen in Greece and what you want from me and my family." Nikolas told Sam, hoping that she would pick up on the code words.

"He is there isn't he? Are you and Emily hurt?" Sam asked Nikolas.

"Yes I need to talk to you now. No I am not going to wait any longer, I want to get this conversation over with."

"Does he want me and Laura?!"

"Yes that is correct."

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you I will see you soon."

Sam hung the phone up and told everyone what Nikolas had just told her. Sam knew that she had to go alone and get this over with.

"Laura can you stay here with Lila. Stavros wants me, I have to give him the bait or he might kill Emily and Nikolas. I need to do this alone." Sam said.

"No you are not going alone, I am going with you, Sam!" Jason demended.

"Sam we are all going! I am going to end this once and for all!" Laura said.

"What about Lila?" Sam asked.

"I am calling Carly, she will can watch Lila and Michael and Morgan would love to spend time with their sister." Sonny said.

"Carly, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to watch Lila for Sam and I. We will fill you in when we get there."

"What did she say?" Sam asked Sonny.

"She said that she would be happy to watch her". Sonny told her

"Here is the the game plan, Sam and I will take Lila to Carly's. We meet you guys on the docks in half hour. Jason take Milo with you. Max will be with me and Sam." Sonny told everyone.

Jason did not like the idea of Sonny going with Sam, but what could he say he was not the father, he was a stand-in. But right now he other things to think about and that was how he was going to keep Sam and the rest of the family safe from this madman.

* * *

"I have done what you want and Sam is on her way." Nikolas said with a sick feeling in his stomach

"That is good my son, but the only problem is how am I going to kill Jason Morgan as well?"

"YOU SON-OF-BITCH!!!" Emily yelled!!!

"My dear why in the world would you call your father-in-law such names? Nikolas I think you need to teach your little bitch some manners."

"That's right father, just like you taught my mother manners, by raping her and getting her pregnant and giving her child away. You are right. I should be more like you!!"Nikolas yelled.

"Nikolas, you have no idea what it was like for me and your mother. I loved her and I still love her."

"You love no one, you have no heart!!!!" Nikolas informed him.

"Your right, I don't!! So that is why I am going to take your sister's tonight while you watch!!!!!!" Stavros said laughing.

Nikolas and Emily hoped that they had not made a mistake and talked Sam and Jason into a trapped.

* * *

Sonny and Sam arrived at Carly's. Sonny was happy that he go the time to spend with Sam and Lila.

Sonny went on to the house, while Sam called Jason to tell him that they had arrived at Carly's and everything was fine. Sonny and Lila knocked on Carly's door.

"Sonny, Come on in.!" Carly said.

"Are you sure you don't care to watch Lila for us?" Sonny asked to make sure.

"No Problem I am happy to do it, Jax we love having two little girls in the house. Michael and Morgan are going to love having her here. Where is Sam?" Carly sais smiling looking at Lila.

"She is on the phone with Jason and getting Lila's things." Sonny answered.

"Sonny, what is going on?" Carly asked concerned.

"Well first off, Claudia hired Helena to kidnap Lila and to kill Sam. But, the surprise was that Stavors was still alive. So Nikolas, Emily, Laura, Luke, Jason, Sam and I went to Greece to get Lila. Nik got a call that someone was staying at the country house on his island. So we went there and Sam was kidnapped by Helena and shot. Jason shot Starvos but he lived and escaped and came to Port Charles and killed Claudia. I think that just about sums it up. Oh yeah now he has Nikolas and Emily hostage and wants Sam or he is going to kill her brother." Sonny informed Carly.

"What? Claudia is died! Sam got shot, now all of you are going to Nikolas's spooky house to kill Stavors before he kills Nikolas and Emily? Do I have all that straight." Carly asked in shocked.

"Yeah!" Sonny said.

"How about Lila is she ok? I mean her blood disorder." Carly asked.

"No everything is fine! Robin checked her out while I was dealing with Claudia and the police." Sonny answered.

"Sonny, why are you involved?" Carly asked.

"The son-of-bitch took my daughter across country, I am going to kill him before he hurts someone else I care about." Sonny told Carly, there was a emptiness in his eyes.

Sam walked in the door with Lila's things.

Carly watched Sonny and Sam and the way that Sonny was looking at her and the way he wants to be the hero. He is in love with Sam!

"Carly are you sure that you don't care to watch her?" Sam asked.

"No I would love to watch her, it is my pleasure. Jax will be home soon and he is going to love it . Michael and Morgan are going to love to spending time with their little sister." Carly resurred them.

"I guess by that look on your face, Sonny filled you in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he did. I am sorry Sam that you have to go through this. I mean you have just found out that you were adopted and your real parents are crazy Cassadine's. I know do know how you feel, I done so stupid stuff when I found out who my real mom was. So I do understand." Carly told Sam.

Sam nodded her head. She took Lila from Sonny's arms and was looking at her remembering her face, hoping that this was not the last time she was ever going to see her. She could feel the burning in her eyes, and then the tears running down her face, crying was not her thing. Sam handed Lila to Carly and kissed Lila's forehead and then wiped the tears off her face. Sonny kissed his daughter and they said their loves you and was out the door to the one place that they both feared.......HELL!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Family sticks together

Jason and the Spencer's were standing on the docks waiting on Sonny and Sam. Jason was worried because they had not got there yet. But then again it was raining hard.

Sam seen Jason as she was walking up on the docks, she seen him looking out at the water waiting on her and Sonny to get back. She knew that today had to be hurting him knowing that Emily is trapped with that psycho and having no idea how to stop him before he kills someone innocent.

Sam yelled Jason's name as she ran up the dock to greet him. If it had been any other day and not a day of terror the rain would have been very romantic.

Jason turned around to see Sam running up to him the water from the rain was running down her face she was still beautiful. Jason knew that Sam's heart belonged to him but the thought that his best friend the man he considered a brother is in love with his fiance. As soon as Sam reached him she hugged him and kissed his rain soaked lips. Jason was happy that she was in-love with him and not Sonny!

Sonny watched from a distance not paying much attention to what Luke was saying about getting to the Island and how they was going to stop Starvos from killing anyone. Sonny knew that Lila was safe with Carly and Jax and the boys would love the chance to be with their sister.

Jason and Sam walked up to the others and was waiting for the plan to be said and how they was going to save her brother and Jason's sister. Sam knew that it has only be a few weeks since she found out that she has a new family, but she was glad that the Spencer's were her new family and having Nikolas as a twin brother might be a good thing, if her estrange father does not kill him and Emily she was going to take the second chance and let him be part of her life.

" Listen, Starvos has a gun and he knows how to use it! We are going to have to have a bait and I hate to say this but Sam I believe you have to be the bait. Sam do you think that you can do this?" Luke asked.

Sam nodded her head," Luke I will do anything I have to do to keep my family save and that means you too Luke."

Jason was in shocked that Luke would even suggest the Sam should be the bait to a madman.

" I think that Sam going in as the bait is a bad idea it is dangerous and I should go in her place." Jason said in a stern voice.

"Jason he is going to kill you point blank if you go in, he will see you as a threat, I am the one he wants. He is not going to kill me right away he will toy with me first." Sam said knowing that she could not take the chance on loosing the love of her life.

"Jason is right and Sam you need to stay out of the line of fire and let me and Jason go and kill the Son-Of-Bitch before he has the chance to even think about it." Sonny said with angry in his voice.

I know we are all scared and we are not sure what to do about the whole situation but I know that I have four kids now and the wel-fare of them all are in danger and until this bastard is died no one in my family is safe. Sam I know that you are not going to let Jason and Sonny go in alone, Luke I know that you hate the Cassidane's and I know the real reason's why. I will go in with Sam I will be damn if Stavros is going to hurt another member of my family again. We are going to end this once and for all! Laura demanded. She was angry and was tired and really have closure and ready for the evil of the Cassadines to end!

Everyone stood their in shock, they never seen Laura angry before. But Luke had and he loved that side of his wife.

So I guess the plan was set time to board the boat head to "Death Island".

* * *

Emily was thinking about all the good times that her and Nikolas had shared and all the things that they wanted to do. She was sorry that she had put things off and wished that they would still have the chance to do all the things that they daydreamed about.

"Emily are you ok?" Nikolas asked watching her like she was entering in and out of reality.

'Yeah I am fine I am was just thinking about our life together and happy you have made me." Emily said as she smiled over at Nikolas.

"I promise that we are going to have that happy-ever after". Nikolas told his wife. He loved more than she would ever know. But he was scared and worried that him and Emily was not going to make it out of this. The worst case scenario was the fact that they all could die because of his father.

Stavros entered the room and was smiling." A boat has just docked on the island. Your sister and mother has arrived."

Nikolas's felt like he was going to throw-up!

* * *

Sam and Laura was walking up to the house, Sam had the gun that Jason has brought for her and she was not sure how she was going to get into the house with Stavros finding but she was going to take that chance.

Jason, Sonny and Luke watched the girls walked to the front door of the Gothic looking castle and was holding their breath the whole time. Luke has came up with plan to enter the castle from the back and give it enough time to let the girls get inside and keep Stavros's attention while they snuck up to the castle.

* * *

Sam had no idea what to expect when she entered the Castle, she has been by herself for so long going to town to town conning people and now she has a real family and all she can think about is getting everyone out alive. She has already suffered a gun shot wound this week, she didn't need one that was going to kill her. She that Laura was by her side and Jason, Sonny and Luke was ready to pounce at any moment.

They entered the room where Emily and Nikolas was tied up and Starvos was standing smiling with a gun pointed at them.

"Come in my beautiful daughter." Starvos said to Sam.

The comment made Sam's skin crawl.

Laura not seen Starvos in many years and thought of him now was sicken.

"Starvos, what are you doing? You have everything you will ever need, just go and live your life somewhere else, start over."

"Laura you was always a sweet talker, I guess that is why my brother and I always fought over you. You never knew that having a Cassadine baby or should I say babies was going to pay off so well in the end."

"Starvos, I do not want your money or anything you have to offer, I just want you out of my life." Sam told him.

"Sam, Sam, you have no idea what it is like to be a Cassadine and I really have time to tell you about it. I am here for one reason and that is to kill you, and get the money that belongs to me. If I have to kill you my dear Laura then I am going to be sadden for the lost of your life but I will continue on with my journey."

Sam knew that he was going to kill her so she took her chances and pulled the gun out and was pointing it at her father's face.

"Sam I have underestimated you, I think that you might just have some of your grandmother in you after all!"

Sam never moved.

"SAM SHOOT HIM!" Emily yelled!

Sam never blinked.

"SAM SHOOT HIM!" Nikolas was yelling now.

Sam was like a statue and never had a movement or made a sound.

All anyone heard was a gun shot.

* * *

Jason standing beside Starvos, he was the one that shot him and Sam seen Jason behind him and never moved knowing that Jason was going to take him down. I guess Starvos was not the smart Cassadine brother.

Nikolas and Emily was grateful that Sam was able to understand the phone call and ended all this madness.

Laura has called the PCPD and everyone was waiting on them to invesigate this crime scene.

Lucky enter the house with a worried look on his face and was hugging his family.

Lucky walked up to Sam. "Sam I know that we have not got off on the right foot and I have not been able to accept you as my family and I have to say that I am so happy that you and Jason was here, I could have lost my whole family, that includes you."

"Thank you Lucky, I appreciate that."

Lucky helped the Police get all the statements. It was a easy case, self-defense and the case was going to be closed in a few days.

Everyone thanked the officers of the PCPD and was getting ready to try and return to their normal lives.

Sonny walked to Jason and Sam, they were in each other's arms and at that moment no one else was in the room.

Sonny cleared his throat to get their attention. "Sam I will go and get Lila from Carly's you and Jason can go home and I will bring her home to you."

"No Sonny I want to go with you to get her." Sam answered.

"I was really wanting to have a little alone time with her. I will call Max and have him meet me at the pier and I will go as soon as we dock."

"I really wanted to get her myself, but I understand. I will see you two when you get her home." Sam said.

Jason watched as Sonny walked off and he couldn't wait to talk to him anymore he had to say something to him about him being in love with Sam.

Jason told Sam that he needed to talk to Sonny for a minute that he would be right back.

"Sonny can I talk to you in private." Jason asked.

"Yeah Jason."

Jason and Sonny walked in another room that was right off from where everyone was talking and the police were getting everyone's statements.

"What do you want to talk about Jason?" Sonny asked thinking that it had something to do with him picking Lila up alone.

"Sonny we have been friends for a long time. I have support in all the times you have made mistakes and I knew that you was doing the wrong thing but I was there for you."

"I know Jason, I could never thank you enough for stepping in and taking over the business when I was dealing with my Bipolar Disorder." Sonny said wondering what he was getting at.

"Sonny I know that we have been through a lot together. I also know that you are in love with Sam and I have to say that I am not happy about it." Jason said.

Sonny was stunned that Jason had seen right through him, that was hard to do. He was so hard to read.

"Jason I think that you are mistaking. I mean I have made decision and am stepping back to let you and Sam raise my baby as your own."

"Sonny don't lie to me. I see it everytime you look at her. I would have never said anything but I am not sure how long this could go on without Sam figuring it out herself." Jason said angry that his best friend would stand there and lie to him when he knew the truth.

"Jason you have nothing to worry about Sam loves you now and I would never do anything to screw that up for you and Sam. You are Lila's father and I am the man that chose to be in the background." Sonny said trying to reassure him that he was not going to act on his feelings.

Jason was not liking what he was hearing even though Sonny was trying to reasure him he was not conviced that he was not going to make a move toward Sam. Sonny was going to take everything that meant that the most to him, Sam and Lila.

"Sonny, I am not sure that you will just step to the side now that Claudia is died and let one of your children not know who her real father is? I really hope that you are telling me the truth." Jason stated.

Sam was standing at the door and hear the whole converstion on accident she stumbled into the wrong room looking for the bathroom.

"Jason what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Jason and Sonny both turned and looked at Sam standing in the door way. Jason could see the confusion on her face, this was not the way he wanted her to found out.

"Jason are you going to answer me?" she asked again.

"Sam we will talk about this after we get home, this is not the time and place." Jason answered her.

" I want to know what the hell is going on now! If you can't tell me then Sonny can you explain what I walked in on!" Sam said angry now.

"I am not sure where to start. So I guess the first is always the best place." Sonny said.

Sam nodded and then looked at Jason with a look that he has never seen before, it broke his heart.

"Jason asked me in here to tell that he knew that I was in love with you. I was just telling Jason that he had nothing to worry about because I was going through with we had planned and I was going to keep this a secret my secret. Sam you are a beautiful woman, you deserve the best and Jason is who I would pick for you and Lila. I will always be here if you need me, as a friend. I am not going to try and take Lila away from Jason. Sam when we was together I loved you, I hurt you and I doubted you and I made you feel like a whore. When I found out that you was pregnant and the baby was mine. If it was not you being the strong person that you are and Jason helping you through the pregnancy, then I would not be able to get to see Lila and I am very greatful that you allow me to have some kind of relationship with my daughter. I am not going to stay here and wait for a resonse, I am going to let you two talk and I am going to go and pick up my daughter. I will see you later." Sonny said as he walked out the door and he didn't look back.

Jason and Sam stood there no one would speak a word.

After a long moment Jason knew he needed to speak.

"Sam I am so sorry that I kept this from you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I don't want to lose you." Jason confess to her.

"Jason I know that you are thinking that now that Sonny has told me that he loves me and all that time that I was in love with him. I am going to run back to him. Jason I love you and love the person you have helped me become. I am not going anywhere. But I do need to talk to Sonny."

Jason agreed.

"Can we go home now? It has been one hell of a day." Sam asked.

"Yeah lets go home." Jason said.

* * *

It had been a week since Sam had found out that the man that she once loved and had a baby with still loved her. She was not in love with Sonny anymore but she loved because of Lila. Her and Sonny had a talk the night that Sonny brought Lila home from Carly and she made it clear that Jason was the one that she was going to be with and their time together was over. Sam knew that it had to hurt him but Sonny had a face of a stone wall, but he has a good heart that is full of love for his kids and whatever woman he gets with would be lucky because of his heart adn the love he shares. Sam was still worried about Jason, he had distanced himself from Sonny and that was wrong of him to do that. But Jason did step up and go to Claudia's Funeral today. Sam couldn't find the strengh to go to the Clauida's Funeral after the hell she has put her through, not to mention her family. Clauida was a evil and confused woman that just wanted Sonny to love her. She could sympathize with Claudia when it came to fighting for Sonny's love, she was a expert at that. But now she had Jason and she knew that he loved her and she loved him. She was not going to let anything come between them that was for sure.

Sam never heard Jason come in.

"Sam. What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I was just watching Lila sleep and thinking." she responed to Jason without taking her eyes off of Lila.

"Can we talk?" Jason asked.

Sam turned to look at Jason and seen the serious look on his face.

"Yeah what do want to talk about?"

Jason went and sat down next to Sam on the couch and took her hand.

"I have been thinking alot latley about us. I know that you have been through alot in the past few weeks but I also know that you are strong and I love you with all my heart. I don't want to go another minute without you being my wife."

"Jason, I don't want to either. I love you with my heart. I want you, me and Lila to be together. I want the family I never had."

"Then I guess we have a wedding to plan. But I do have one more thing to tell you. I have already made few arrangiments and I hope that you like it."

"What is it?"

"Get your things and I will tell the nanny that we are going out for a while."

Jason jumped up and went upstairs and got the nanny and told to stay with Lila while Sam and him went out for a while. Sam got up and got her things and was waiting for Jason downstairs.

Sam get your jacket.

Why it is not cold outside.

I know but we are traveling on the bike today.

Sam smiled she loved riding the bike with him it made them both feel alive and free. She loved to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his back the smell of his leather jacket and the sound of the Harley was a turn on.

Jason was taking Sam to the perfect place.

* * *

Laura was getting everything ready for when Jason and Sam arrived. Had called and told her that he want to marry her newly found daughter right away. She was thrilled that Sam and Jason was getting married, loved Jason and thinks that he is good for Sam and Lila. Jason told her where to be that this place was the perfect place for them to get married at because this was where he fell in love with her. He told her the story that Sam had been sitting on the pier looking at the water and a older lady pushing a stroller has came back and was talking to Sam and when seen that Sam didn't have a wedding band on she was telling Sam that she shouldn't be having a baby with being married. Jason walked up and said that he had been looking all over for her, he then asked where her wedding ring was and Sam replied by saying that she must have left it on the kitchen sink. Jason had seen then that he was in love with Sam and something was there and he never wanting to let her go.

She heard the motorcyle pull up and Laura waited for the happy couple to rounded the corner. Jason had his hand over Sam's eyes and after Jason helped Sam down the stairs to the pier he lifted his hand from her eyes.

Oh my god!

Do you like it? Laura asked.

I love it.

There was lilies everywhere and it was beautiful. Sam was shocked how much work Laura and Jason had put into it. It was perfect and the pier was the perfect place to get married. The pier was when Sam realized that she was in love with Jason.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me pick out my wedding dress?" Sam asked Laura

"I would love that!" Laura said grinning.

Sam walked over and hugged her mother. "Thank you so much for helping me and Jason through all this, I am glad that I found you, Mom."

Tears was running down Laura's face, she had waited a while to her that from her daughter.

Sam was waiting to walk down the alise and Luke was giving her away. Nikolas had ofter too, but Luke was happy to do and Sam was happy that he Luke was comfortable enough to do this for her.

Jason was waiting for his bride to come down the alise the woman that he loved more than anything to say, "I do" he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her and Lila.

It was time for Sam to walk down the alise. Carly was the Maid of Honor, she didn't have many friends in Port Charles and Carly had been nice to her. They did have alot in common. Then Lulu walked down, Lulu was her sister and having her in her wedding was the right thing to do. Then Emily, Jason's sister and her brother's wife. Then it was time for her and Luke.

"Honey, are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I am perfect!" Sam answered.

Jason was watching as all the bride's maids was walking down the alise, just paiently waiting on the woman he loved.

Sonny was the best man, Jason's best friend the father of Lila and the other man that was in love with Sam. Then standing by Sonny was Nikolas, Sam's brother and Emily's husband. Then Max was standing beside Nikolas, Max was Sonny and Jason's bodyguard, but he was a good friend.

The doors open and there stood Sam, she was smiling at Jason and she was beautiful looking at him.

Sonny watched while Sam walked toward another man

Sam finally reached Jason and all he could do was smile.

Then the preacher said," "Jason and Sam are joined here together to gave themselves to each other and no one else for the rest of their lives. Jason, do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Preacher asked.

"I DO" Jason said.

"Sam, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

" I DO" Sam said.

"Well then, I now prononce you two husband and wife, you can kiss your bride."

Sonny had Lila the week that Jason and Sam was gone on their honeymoon. He was thrilled that Lila had got to spend the week with him. Carly stop by everyday to see if he was ok, it was sweet but I guess Jason asked her too. He can still picture the way that Sam looked on her wedding day and how he wished that he was the one that was saying "I Do" but knowing that Sam was happy with Jason was more important than his happiness, if you love someone you have to let them go and that is what he done. He will love Sam from a far.

The phone rung and spoiled his train of thought, " Hello, Sam! Yes Lila is fine, she can't wait to see you!" Sonny said. But what he wanted to say was I can't wait to see you either.


End file.
